UNA NUEVA VIDA
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado desde que acabo la gran cuarta guerra ninja..naruto decidio pensar en casarse ni ms ni menos que con hinata la cual descubrio que se habia enamorado de ella, que poco tiempo despues se casaron pero hinata ha deseado ser madre con esa misma intensidad que naruto..en tener un bebe que mas de lo que creen llegara..si deseas saber mas de ellos..siganlo leyendo...
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_**UNA NUEVA VIDA**_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES...**

_**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**_

-no seria lindo tener un bebe...-dijo hinata

-claro que si..una familia aunque algunos ya se adelantaron..-dijo naruto

-lo dices por sasuke-kun y sakura-chan que estan ya tienen a su primer bebe..-dijo hinata

-si..por eso..solo llevan dos meses de casados ya tienen un bebe..-dijo naruto

-si..anno naruto..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo naruto

-yo me preguntaba si..no deseas tener un bebe..-dijo hinata

-si..pero tenemos que esperar algo..no crees..-dijo naruto

-entonces...no deseas uno..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no es eso..es solo que tenemos mucho en que pensar hinata..-dijo naruto

-claro..ahora recuerdo que tengo algo que hacer..dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..te amo..-dijo naruto

_Se salio de la oficina sin darle ningun beso..algo extraño para el..siempre le dice un "te amo" pero ahora nada.._

-_"tal vez tenga razon.."_-penso naruto

**-pues claro que tiene razon..-dijo kurama**

-es solo que tengo miedo..no se si seria un buen padre..-dijo naruto

**-solo te dire una cosa...tu padre te amo...te aseguro que seras el mejor-dijo kurama**

-lo se...es que no se como vayan a tratar a mi bebe..-dijo naruto

**-creeme de seguro sera aceptado como te aceptaron a ti...no lo recuerdas..-dijo kurama**

-si tienes razon..pero quiero que sea como los demas niños..-dijo naruto

**-solo te dire que si usan una parte de mi poder sera un privilegio..-dijo kurama**

-ja..eso quisieras...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA..**

-sera cierto..y si no quiere tener un bebe..-dijo hinata

-no es eso hija..-dijo hiashi

-entonces..-dijo hinata

-es normal que tenga miedo hinata..-dijo hiashi

-¿miedo?..pero miedo a que padre...-dijo hinata

-a que a su bebe lo rechazen las personas como a tu esposo..-dijo hiashi

-es cierto..yo le dije que no queria formar una familia conmigo..me siento tan mal con el..me porte como una niña inmadura...-dijo hinata

-no eres inmadura..solo quieres ser madre es una de las cualidades que heredaste de tu madre..-dijo hiashi

-ya me lo habias dicho..me tengo que ir padre..-dijo hinata-dijo hinata

-cuidate mucho..de acuerdo..-dijo hiashi

-si gracias siempre haces que piense mejor en las cosas..-dijo hinata

-no tienes que agradecerme...despues de todo soy tu padre..-dijo hiashi

_Salio de la mansion..con la mente mas clara que hace unas horas atras..._

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-ahora que te pasa...sakura-chan..-dijo naruto

-no puedo creer que no quieras una familia..con hinata-dijo sakura

-no es que no la quiera...siento que no sere el mejor padre..-dijo naruto

-no seas tonto..tampoco sasuke es el mejor padre..pero ya lo vez hace lo mejor para nuestro bebe..-dijo sakura

-en eso tienes razon..pero no sera lo mismo conmigo..-dijo naruto

-claro que si lo va ser..seras el mejor padre para tu bebe..bueno cuando lo esperen..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon...estoy sinedo inmaduro..como cuando era pequeño..-dijo naruto

-no eres inmaduro...solo tienes miedo es normal..has madurado mas de lo normal..-dijo sakura

-gracias...eso creo...-dijo naruto

-que insinuas...no tengo tiempo me voy...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..me saludas a sasuke y a su pequeño..-dijo naruto

-cuenta con eso..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**_

_tomo una de las fotos de sus amigos y los de su esposo..._

-aunque todo termino...siento que sera algo mejor..-dijo hinata

_puso las fotos donde estaba..y contemplo la luna.._

-es la luna mas hermosa..-dijo hinata

-no mas hermosa que tu..-dijo naruto con una voz suave mientras la dodeaba de la cintura

-no creo que sea hermosa..la luna es muy perfecta..-dijo hinata

-nada es mas hermosa que mi bella esposa..-dijo naruto

-naruto..yo lo siento tanto-dijo hinata

-¿por que te disculpas? soy yo el que te debe una disculpa a ti..-dijo naruto

-no tu no tienes porque disculparte..es que una parte de mi me da celos..-dijo hinata

-¿celos de que?..sabes que te amo a ti solamente..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero tengo celos de sasuke-kun y sakura-chan..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-es por su bebe...cierto-dijo naruto

-si..pero solo quiero que estes bien conmigo..que no te incomode con mis debilidades..-dijo hinata

-jamas me incomodarias ni eres debil..es una mujer fuerte y esas son una de las cualidades que me fueron enamorando cada vez mas de ti...y aun lo hace..-dijo naruto dandole un beso

-te amo...-dijo hinata abrazandolo

-yo tambien te amo..ahora vete a bañar..debes estar cansada..-dijo naruto

-no mas que tu..-dijo hinata

-no importa ahora..anda ve...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

_pocos minutos salio del baño..envuelta con una toalla..se ento al borde de la cama desenredando su pelo largo con sus dedos..el la miro tan hermos queno pudo evitar abrazarla y le empezo acariciar el hombro..tomando su mano y le dio un beso..luego otro mas y despues varios..subiendo sus brazos a su cuello, sus mejillas y sus labios...como siempre le corespondia con la misma intensidad..lo necesitaba tanto pero lo detuvo por un minuto pensando cuales eran sus intenciones.._

-que pretendes..-dijo hinata

-quieres un bebe..-dijo naruto

-si pero...-dijo hinata

-pues haremos uno..-dijo naruto

-de verdad quieres complacerme..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...haria cualquier cosa para que seas feliz..-dijo naruto

-no lo hagas solo por complacerme..-dijo hinata

-no es solo por complacerte...tambien deseo tener un hijo contigo..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..quieres un bebe conmigo...-dijo hinata

-claro que si..mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

_comenzaron a besarse de nuevo con esa pasion que cada vez se encendia mas..deseando tener la familia que siempre anelo.._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 2  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-hinata despierta...tengo que irme...-dijo naruto

-no te vayas...quedate conmigo...-dijo hinata

-sabes que me encantaria..pero tengo que ir..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero solo un dia quedate conmigo..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..pero dejame decirles que les doy el dia..me esperaras..-dijo naruto

-esta bien..no tardes..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..-dijo naruto le dio un leve beso y desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

**EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE...**

-bien sere breve...les doy el dia solo por hoy...-dijo naruto

-esta seguro hokage-sama..-dijo shizune

-mas seguro ahora tomate el dia...es mas cerraremos..-dijo naruto

-si señor...-dijo chizune

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-bien ya estoy aqui contigo...-dijo naruto

-gracias...y cuentame como es ser hokage..-dijo hinata

-no es gran cosa..son mas papeles que nunca..-dijo naruto

-pero es tu sueño que se hizo realidad...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero solo un dia de ser solo yo..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon..solo un dia para los dos..-dijo hinata

-solamente tu y yo..-dijo naruto

-si..y que quieres hacer..-dijo hinata

-no se...tal vez si..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-volvamos a intentar tener ese bebe..-dijo naruto riendo

-volver a i..intentarlo..-dijo hinata

-claro..porque no..-dijo naruto

* * *

**UN MES DESPUES...**

-lista para que llegemos a casa...-dijo kiba

-por supuesta ya que nos juntamos con nuestros equipos..-dijo hinata

-sigues siendo la misma...que bueno que no has cambiado en nada..-dijo kiba

-tonto..ya tenemos que continuar..para que lleguemos a casa..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos equipo...-dijo kiba

-si..-dijeron tres chicos arriba de akamaru

-que lindo seria tener un equipo como el tuyo kiba..-dijo hinata

-si tu dices...porque para mi son unos moustritos juntados...-dijo kiba

-no seas cruel...a tus hijos no le diras lo mismo..-dijo hinata

-tambien...porque son terribles..-dijo kiba

-al igual que tu..kiba-kun..-dijo hinata riendo

-que mala eres hinata...-dijo kiba

* * *

**AL LLEGAR ALA ALDEA..**

-como les fue chicos..-dijo sakura

-bien...cierto hinata..-dijo kiba

-si..creo que..-dijo hinata

_no pudo terminar con la frase porque se desmayo..._

-hinata...estas bien..-dijo kiba

-vamos ayudame a llevarla al hospital..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo vamos..-dijo kiba

_Cargo a su ex compañera llevandola al hospital.._

* * *

**YA EN EL HOSPITAL...**

_Aun seguia muy inconsiente...poco a poco abrio sus ojos sintiendose un poco debil..._

-do..donde estoy..-dijo hinata

-en el hospital...te desmayaste..-dijo sakura

-si y que bueno que estas bien...me habias preocupado..-dijo kiba

-perdon-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...kiba podrias dejarnos solas..por favor..-dijo sakura

-esta bien...-dijo kiba y salio del cuarto

-solo quiero que me contestes con la pura verdad...de acuerdo..-dijo sakura

-esta...bien..-dijo hinata

-bien..tu..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-aqui esta el informe hokage-sama..-dijo kiba

-ya te dije que no me digas asi...somos amigos y gracias..por cierto donde esta hinata...-dijo naruto

-en el hospital..-dijo kiba

-¿en el hospital? ¿esta lastimada? ¿la hirieron? ¿esta bien?-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes hinata es fuerte...-dijo kiba

-que alivio...si algo le pasa soy capaz de cualquier cosa..-dijo naruto

-eso no es novedad naruto..-dijo kiba

-que gracioso...-dijo naruto

-yo me retiro...nos vemos naruto-sama..-dijo kiba y desaparecio

-kiba...jamas cambiara..-dijo naruto

_Reviso el informe detalladamente que le habia dado kiba...todo marchaba bien..._

-estara bien hinata...-dijo naruto

**-si lo esta...tu hembra es muy fuerte ya lo veras...-dijo kurama**

-estas muy seguro de lo que dices..-dijo naruto

**-solo confia...te lo aseguro..-dijo kurama**

-si tu dices...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

-has comido bien..en estos dias..-dijo sakura

-si...creo que mas de lo normal...-dijo hinata

-desde cuando has comido de mas..-dijo sakura

-hace dos semanas aproximadamente..estoy gorda..-dijo hinata

-no..no es eso...bien te hare unos examenes para que descubramos que tienes..de acuerdo...-dijo sakura

-si..claro..-dijo hinata

-no tardara mucho en saber los resultados...ahora vengo..-dijo sakura y salio de la habitacion

-_"espero que no sea algo malo.."_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 3  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20 MINUTOS DESPUES...**_

-bien ya tengo los resultados..-dijo sakura

_abrio el sobre y el resultado se sorprendio al verlo..._

-dime que tengo..es algo malo..-dijo hinata

-no es nada malo...es una de las mejores noticias..-dijo sakura

-¿mejores? de que hablas..-dijo hinata

-bien te dire..hinata..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

_En la prision de kurama.._

**-tengo un mal presentimiento naruto..-dijo kurama**

-de que se trata...-dijo naruto

**-aun no puedo estar seguro pero cuando lo confirme te dire..-dijo kurama**

-es algo bueno o malo..-dijo naruto

**-no te preocupes tanto...todo saldra muy bien..te lo aseguro..-dijo kurama**

-bueno confio en tu palabra...-dijo naruto

-todo bien naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-eh...ah si..no te preocupes...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

-estas embarazada..-dijo sakura

-de..de verdad..voy a tener un bebe..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si..es mas que evidente aunque queria comprovarlo...ten.-dijo sakura

-un..bebe..-dijo hinata

-si un bebe...felicidades...seras una buena madre..-dijo sakura

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-anda vete...tienes que decirselo..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon gracias...-dijo hinata y salio del cuarto

* * *

**EN LA PRISION DE KURAMA..**

-bien..todo esta bien cierto..-dijo naruto

**-mas o menos..-dijo kurama**

-¿como que mas o menos?-dijo naruto

**-_"esta sensacion..sera que"_-penso kurama**

-kurama todo bien..-dijo naruto

**-si todo bien...ya vete..-dijo kurama**

-bueno..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...**

_-estas embarazada.._

-un bebe..-dijo hinata

-hinata...estas bien me entere de que te desmayaste...-dijo tenten

-no te preocupes...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-que bueno...ahora que recuerdo me tengo que ir..nos vemos hinata..-dijo tenten

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

_Ya que tenten se fue continuo su manino.._

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA...**

-hinata esta bien...no-dijo ino

-si lo esta...ademas hinata es fuerte..-dijo sakura

-lo se...es una chica increible..-dijo ino

-si...aunque es muy noble pero con una fuerza increible..-dijo sakura

-en eso tienes razon...es una chica fuerte...-dijo ino

-ademas...con lo que pasara mas adelante...-dijo sakura

-¿que pasara mas adelante?-dijo ino

-pronto lo sabras...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-que aburrido son estos papeles...ya que..-dijo naruto

-naruto-sama tiene visita...-dijo shizune

-hazlo pasar..-dijo naruto

-claro...pasa...-dijo shizune

-gracias...-dijo hinata y entro

-hinata...¿estas bien? ¿te lastimaron? ¿o estas herida?-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...estoy bien..-dijo hinata

-supe que te desmayaste...no has comido bien en esta semana...-dijo naruto

-bueno si...pero tambien es por otra cosa...-dijo hinata

-que cosa...estas enferma o..-dijo naruto

-no estoy enferma...pero si me pasa algo..ten-dijo hinata dandole un sobre

-no entiendo mucho las formas de los medicos...puedes decirme que tienes..-dijo naruto

-estoy..embarazada..-dijo hinata

-que..de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si...fue por eso que me desmaye...-dijo hinata

_Se levanto del escritorio y la abrazo.._

-es increible...vamos a tener un bebe...pedazito tuyo y mio...un niño-dijo naruto

-o niña..-dijo hinata emocionada

-te amo tanto...nuestro primer bebe..y sera asombroso..-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 4  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA TARDE..**

-te imaginas como sera nuestro bebe...-dijo hinata

-lo hago...y te dire que sera hermoso..o hermosa como tu..-dijo naruto

-te he quitado mucho tiempo..es mejor que me vaya a la casa..-dijo hinata

-jamas me quitarias tiempo...es mas me gusta que estes aqui conmigo...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo naruto

_Se besaron con una gran pasion...ese amor que cada dia vive en ellos.._

-naruto-sama..quisiera que..-dijo shizune

_Se sorprendio al verlos y ellos se separaron de golpe..._

-ah..lo siento vendre mas tarde...-dijo shizune y cerro la puerta

-eso fue tan vergonzoso..-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-¿vergonzoso? para mi fue estupendo..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA...**

-en verdad..no te creo..-dijo ino

-te lo aseguro...-dijo tenten

-y como te enteraste...porque ni siquiera ella nos dijo nada..-dijo ino

-bueno me entere por casualidad...al escuchar a shizune..-dijo tenten

-vaya..es genial..-dijo ino

-eso creo..seria asombroso ser madre..-dijo tenten

-si..y vaya que he tenido a dos..-dijo ino

-y el de sakura es uno apenas...-dijo tenten

-bueno..hinata sera madre primeriza...solo es cuestion de tiempo..-dijo ino

-de que hablas..-dijo tenten

-ya lo veras...muy pronto..-dijo ino

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-y si no lo hacemos bien..y si no soy una buena madre..-dijo hinata

-lo seras...seras la mejor..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de eso..-dijo hinata

-mas seguro..ahora deja de pensar que no puedes...y di si puedo..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...gracias..-dijo hinata

-no..gracias a ti..por darme un bebe..y lo esperaremos con todo el amor..de los dos..-dijo naruto

-y sera bien recibido..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**_

-no tienes algun antojo o algo parecido..-dijo naruto

-aun no..-dijo hinata

-estas segura de eso..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..estoy segura..-dijo hinata

-bien..solo falta que tu padre sepa que sera abuelo..-dijo naruto

-te aseguro que le alegrara..aunque..-dijo hinata

-no pensemos en negatividad...es mas pensemos que nuestro bebe alegrara nuestras vidas..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-anda vamos a dormir..fue un dia agotado para los dos..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA HABITACION..._**

_Estando acostados en la cama bien abrazados..._

-hinata..cuantos hijos tendremos mas adelante..-dijo naruto

-pues..no se..apenas estamos epeando uno..-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero ahora que lo pienso..quiero saber cuantos hijos deseas tener..-dijo naruto

-no se...los que tu quieras..-dijo hinata

-sabes siempre me complaces en todo...pero quiero complacerte a ti..-dijo naruto

-en que..si ya has hecho..me amas tanto como yo a ti..no necesito mas..-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero tambien...-dijo naruto

_Le dio un beso tierno que paso mas apasionado...que poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando en su cuello..y en esa noche se amaron con mas pasion que antes..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-estas segura que quieres que me vaya...-dijo naruto

-si...no te preocupes...ademas llevo un dia sabiendo que estoy embarazada...ademas estaremos bien los dos...-dijo hinata

-y si pasa algo que haga que los pierda..-dijo naruto

-tranquilo estaremos bien...te lo prometo..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo..-dijo hinata

_Se dieron un beso y desaparecio en una nube de humo..._

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

**_DENTRO DE LA PRISION DE KURAMA..._**

**-con que eso era...un crio..-dijo kurama**

-si...tendremos un hijo..-dijo naruto

**-pero el tendra una parte de mi poder...-dijo kurama**

-¿una parte?..¿de que hablas?..-dijo naruto

**-pronto lo sabras...y mas esos cambios de humor que tienen las hembras embarazadas...-dijo kurama**

-¿que cambios?-dijo naruto

**-ya lo averiguaras...muy pronto..-dijo kurama**

-_"espero que no sean malos..."_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 5  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA FLORERIA**

-ya nos diras verdad..-dijo ino

-de que hablan..-dijo hinata

-ya dinos es verdad de que estas embarazada-dijo tenten

-eh?..como lo supieron...-dijo hinata

-solo digamos que fue una coincidencia...no mas...-dijo tenten

-ya veo...-dijo hinata

-y como vas...-dijo ino

-mas o menos...apenas me entere que estoy embarazada..-dijo hinata

-que emocion...-dijo tenten

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-naruto-sama..sus amigos estan aqui..-dijo shizune

-¿mis amigos?.._"que raro.."_-dijo naruto

-los hago pasar..-dijo shizune

-si..hazlos pasar..-dijo naruto

_Ya los chicos entraron..._

-bien venimos por ti..-dijo kiba

-¿por mi? ¿para que?-dijo naruto

-ya nos enteramos...-dijo sai

-enterarse...¿de que hablan?-dijo naruto

-ya lo saben...-dijo sasuke

-saber que..-dijo naruto

-sere muy breve...saben sobre el embarazo de tu esposa...-dijo shino

-¿que? ¿como se enteraron?-dijo naruto

-falcil...solo escuchamos a las chicas hablar de ello..-dijo kiba

-no sabia que escuchabas conversaciones de chicas..-dijo naruto

-lo que haya sido...asi que..-dijo kiba

-que cosa...-dijo naruto

-asi que seras padre...ya solo faltabas tu...-dijo lee

-eso mismo...vamos a comer algo chicos..-dijo chouji

-que problematicos...tanto alboroto por un bebe...-dijo shikamaru

-ya..pasaremos un rato con nuestro amigo...no es asi naruto..-dijo kiba

-me disculparan chicos...pero no puedo..-dijo naruto

-estas de broma...verdad naruto-sama...-dijo lee

-no es broma...tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aqui...-dijo naruto

-desde cuando te concentras tanto en esos papeles dobe...-dijo sasuke

-desde que me asignaron el cargo...solo tengo tiempo para mi esposa y nadie mas...-dijo naruto

-no venimos por nada...verdad..naruto..-dijo shino con voz sepucral

-eh?..no..no es necesario..-dijo naruto

-bien vamonos...-dijo kiba

-traidores..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA**

-y has tenido antojos o algo asi..-dijo tenten

-no..aun no..-dijo hinata

-es normal que aun no tenga los antojos mas bien calculo como unas dos semanas mas...-dijo temari

-tienes razon..cuando esperaba a kai fueron como dos semanas de que tuviera antojo..-dijo ino

-es cierto..no te preocupes todo saldra bien...-dijo sakura

-el sobrino o sobrina sera sana o sano...-dijo karim

-que va...no te preocupes por eso..-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-ya veras que su bebe sera hermoso..-dijo sakura

-ya que no salga como alguien que conozco..-dijo ino

-lo mismo digo..-dijo tenten

-esperemos que saque tu inteligencia...-dijo temari

-si ya que es mas tarado..-dijo sakura

-sakura-chan...-dijo hinata

-que es la verdad..aunque ya no lo es tanto..si que ha hecho un buen trabajo como hokage..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon..naruto es el mejor en ese cargo..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 6  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA TARDE..**

-ya que me sacaron...que quieren hacer..-dijo naruto

-se les ocurre algo a ustedes..-dijo kiba

-me sacan de mi oficina y dices que no tienes nada en mente...-dijo naruto

-naruto-sama tiene razon kiba-kun..-dijo lee

-ya se que fue mi idea...pero ayudenme a pensar en algo...-dijo kiba

-se nos ocurrira algo..solo tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo sai

-tienes razon...pensemos en algo..-dijo sasuke

-_"espero que hinata este bien..no fue buena idea dejarla en casa sola"_-penso naruto

**_-sabes que no esta del todo sola...-dijo kurama_**

_-ya lo se...recuerdo que me dijo que iba a ver alas chicas..-dijo naruto_

**_-vez...tranquilo todo estara bien...tanto tu hembra como el crio o cria..-dijo kurama_**

_-tienes razon...-dijo naruto _

_Ya que volvio con los chicos..._

-aun nada...se les a ocurrido..-dijo kiba

-no...-dijo sai

* * *

**CON LAS CHICAS..**

-y que queren hacer..-dijo ino

-pues no se...siempre hago mis rutinas..-dijo sakura

-yo tengo que irme a casa...nos vemos..-dijo hinata

-ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas...haremos cosas de chicas...entiendes..-dijo ino

-es que tengo que hacer algo...en verdad...-dijo hinata

-nada...iremos hacer algo..-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...ya se que haremos...-dijo tenten

* * *

**CON LOS CHICOS...**

-entonces ya se le ocurrio algo..-dijo naruto

-no aun no...-dijo kiba

-puede que no se nos ocurra luego..-dijo chouji

-que problematicos...-dijo shikamaru

-_"me sacan...y ni se les ocurre nada.."_-penso naruto

-que tal si comemos algo...me muero de hambre..-dijo chouji

-si vamos a comer...exelente idea...-dijo kiba

-y que iremos a comer...-dijo sasuke

-ramen...a naruto-sama le gusta el ramen...no es asi..-dijo lee

-si..pero no tengo hambre..-dijo naruto

-queee...-dijeron los demas chicos

-estas de broma...verdad naruto-sama..-dijo lee

-no bromeo...no tengo hambre...de verdad..-dijo naruto

-estaras enfermo naruto-kun..-dijo sai

-jamas pense oir esa palabra dobe..-dijo sasuke

-yo que queria ir a comer...-dijo chouji

-vayan ustedes...yo me voy...-dijo naruto

_Empezo a caminar...pero con los insectos de shino lo detuvo.._

-oigan..sueltenme..-dijo naruto

-naruto...vamos a comer...-dijo shino acomodandose los lentes

-eh..si vamos...de repente me dio hambre..-dijo naruto riendo con nerviosismo

* * *

**CON LAS CHICAS..**

-ya que te quieres ir a tu casa...iremos contigo..-dijo ino

-si...ademas no sabemos como es tu casa hinata..-dijo tenten

-estoy de acuerdo..-dijo temari

-que dices...nos invitas...-dijo sakura

-claro que si vamos...-dijo hinata

_**AL LLEGAR A CASA...**_

-vaya...si que es muy bonita..-dijo tenten

-no sabia que naruto tenia este tipo de gusto..-dijo sakura

-de hecho...es la casa de sus padres..se la heredaron hace años...y apenas hace 5 meses que estamos aqui...-dijo hinata

-si que es muy grande tu casa hinata..-dijo temari

-gracias...sientense...quieren algo de tomar..-dijo hinata

-no gracias...mejor sientate con nosotras...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata y se sento con sus amigas

-oyes hinata...y esa mujer quien es..-dijo tenten

-su nombre es kushina uzumaki..la mama de naruto..-dijo hinata

-es muy bonita...-dijo sakura

-y viendo como se ve...de seguro tiene un caracter como el tuyo sakura..-dijo ino

-de hecho tienes razon..por lo que naruto me ha contado es como si viera a sakura-chan en el cuerpo de su madre...-dijo hinata

-y el que esta a su lado es...no puede ser..es el cuarto hokage..yodaime minato-dijo tenten

-ahora que recuerdo...en la guerra lucho con nosotros..-dijo ino

-es cierto..yodaime minato..es tan parecido a naruto..cuando los vi juntos me sorprendi en el parecido-dijo sakura

-en el fisico si...pero en la personalidad es como kushina-san..-dijo hinata

-es cierto...con los libros que he leido de sai..namikaze minato era muy serio con los entrenamientos..y todo eso..-dijo ino

-de hecho es como tu hinata..-dijo sakura

-¿como yo?-dijo hinata

-si son tan parecidos a ellos...que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos..-dijo tenten

-en eso si te doy la razon..-dijo sakura

-totalmente...-dijo temari

-chicas..-sintio ganas de vomitar-me disculpan..-dijo hinata y entro al baño

-empezaron los sintomas..-dijo ino

-y aun falta mas...-dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 7  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-ya estas mejor..-dijo tenten

-si..gracias..-dijo hinata

-es muy normal..-dijo sakura

-¿es normal..que vomite..?-dijo tenten

-si..son uno de los sintomas...pero se le pasara en unos mese..te lo aseguro..-dijo sakura

-bueno...-dijo tenten..

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-es tiempo de irnos..-dijo lee

-si..fue divertido..pero tengo que llegar a casa...-dijo kiba

-nos vemos...me saludas a mina..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo kiba

-nos vemos naruto-sama...-dijo lee

_Se marcharon por una calle contraria..._

-yo tambien me voy..-dijo shino

-yo me voy contigo..-dijo sai

_Dandole por otra avenida..._

-solo quedamos nosotros...-dijo naruto

-si..vamos a tu casa de seguro sakura esta ahi...ademas tenemos que ir a casa de su madre..-dijo sasuke

-entiendo vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-hola...-dijo hinata

-como te fue hoy..-dijo hinata

-pues mas o menos...los chicos me secuestraron por toda la tarde...-dijo naruto

-que bien..un poco de tiempo te va bien..-dijo hinata

-de hecho si..-dijo naruto

-como no nos hacen mucho caso...nos vamos..nos vemos hinata...-dijo sakura

-perdona...nos vemos..-dijo hinata

_Ya que sus amigos se marcharon..._

-como esta este pequeñito..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata

-mas o menos...este bebe hace que vomite..-dijo hinata

-es uno de los sintomas no...-dijo naruto

-si..sakura-chan dice que pronto se me pasara..-dijo hinata

-me alegra oirlo...-dijo naruto

-te imaginas...sera hermoso tener este bebe..-dijo hinata acomodandose en los brazos de naruto

-si me lo imagino...y te aseguro que sera hermoso verlo crecer...-dijo naruto

-si...cuando iremos a ver a mi padre..para decirle..-dijo hinata

-mañana tu y yo iremos a verlo que te parece..-dijo naruto

-pero y si tienes mucho trabajo..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...estaran bien..iremos mañana-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho..-dijo naruto

-no tanto como yo..-dijo hinata

-es mas...te amo mucho mas..-dijo naruto

-yo igual a ti..-dijo hinata

_Sus labios se juntaron en un beso...demostrandose ese amor puro que se tenian...mutuamente.._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_Era las ocho de la mañana haciendo siempre las rutinas...pero con el embarazo se han cambiado sus rutinas, ahora naruto se levantaba mas temprano...checando toda la informacion de cada persona en la aldea...volteo a ver a hinata dormida como un angel...la contemplo unos minutos..solo eso basto para ser feliz a su lado.._

_En la prision de kurama.._

**-ahora que te pasa...-dijo kurama**

-no se...me siento feliz por el bebe..pero una parte me da miedo..-dijo naruto

**-ya hablamos de eso...todo saldra bien..-dijo kurama**

-tengo un presentimiento de que no sera asi..no quiero perderla..-dijo naruto

**-no la perderas...tu hembra es fuerte..ella podra con todo te lo prometo..-dijo kurama**

-de acuerdo..gracias-dijo naruto

_De regreso..._

-todo bien naruto...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...saldra bien..-dijo naruto

-si..saldra bien..-dijo hinata

-es hora de irnos..vamos...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-papa tenemos visitas..-dijo hanabi

-visitas...quien es...-dijo hiashi

-ven y lo averiguaras..-dijo hanabi

_Bajo de su habitacion y al entrar a la sala.._

-papa..-dijo hinata

-hiashi-sama...-dijo naruto

-como has estado..-dijo hinata

-bien...y como estas tu..-dijo hiashi

-bien...mejor que nunca..-dijo hinata

-de hecho tenemos que decirle algo...hiashi-sama..-dijo naruto

-diganme..los escucho..-dijo hiashi

-mejor sientese..para poder decirle..-dijo naruto

-bien..-dijo hiashi y se sento

-vera hiashi-sama..yo-dijo naruto

-dejame a mi decirlo..si..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-ya me van a decir...lo que venian a decirme..-dijo hiashi tomando una taza de te

-esta bien...papa yo..estoy embarazada..-dijo hinata

_Tras decir eso hiashi escupio todo el te que habia tomado..y empezo a toser.._

-de verdad hermana..-dijo hanabi

-si..de hecho tengo cinco semanas de embarazo..-dijo hinata

-es increible..-dijo hanabi

-papa..-dijo hinata

-hinata..si que fue una gran sorpresa..lo unico que me queda es felicitarlos..-dijo hiashi

-gracias..-dijo naruto

-si gracias padre..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 8  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CINCO MESES DESPUES...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**_

-hinata..-dijo tenten

-si..-dijo hinata

-sabes cual es el sexo de tu bebe...-dijo tenten

-no..quiero que sea una sorpresa para los dos...-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno..-dijo ino

-puedo tocarlo...-dijo tenten

-claro..-dijo hinata

_Le toco el vientre abultado de cinco meses de embarazo.._

-vaya...si que se mueve mucho..-dijo tenten

-si..si vieran cuando naruto lo toca...se mueve aun mas...-dijo hinata

-se nota que sera igual a el..-dijo sakura

-es hermoso tener una vida dentro de ti..-dijo hinata

-te lo aseguro...es hermoso..-dijo sakura

-lo mismo opino..-dijo ino

-si..-dijo temari

-como aun no se...pero creo que tienen razon..-dijo tenten

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-llegaste temprano..-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero los extrañe toda la mañana..y como les fue hoy..-dijo naruto

-tuvimos visitas..y como se movio cuando tenten-chan lo toco..-dijo hinata

-me imagino..y como va mi pequeñito-dijo naruto

_Toco el vientre de hinata..de pronto sintio unas cuantas pataditas..._

-si que se mueve...-dijo naruto

-con nomas sentir tu mano y tu voz se mueve mucho..con las chicas casi no...pero contigo se mueve bastante..-dijo hinata

-si eso es cierto...y te aseguro que sera bueno o buena en los combates...-dijo naruto

-tu lo crees..-dijo hinata

-estoy seguro de ello..-dijo naruto

-estoy cansada..ire a dormir un rato si..-dijo hinata

-anda ve...-dijo naruto

_Se dieron un leve beso y subio a la habitacion..._

-si que este pequeño o pequeña adsorve toda su energia..-dijo naruto

**-por supuesto es normal...por eso las hembras duerman mucho..-dijo kurama**

-si..pero me alegra de tener a mi pequeño en brazos..y decirle lo mucho que lo amo..-dijo naruto

**-no seas sentimental...ya deja la cursileria para despues...-dijo kurama**

-que amargado..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-naruto despierta..-dijo hinata

-que pasa...estas bien..-dijo naruto

-si...yo...nada..-dijo hinata

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea..verdad..-dijo naruto

-si..es solo que..nada-dijo hinata

-hinata..solo dimelo..-dijo naruto

_Dio un suspiro.._

-me apetece...un helado de vainilla con fresas..-dijo hinata

-ah..es eso..ahora voy ala cocina y te los traigo..-dijo naruto

-es que..ya no hay...me lo comi en la tarde con las chicas..-dijo hinata avergonzada

-entiendo..ire a comprar, ahora vengo si..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...no tardes..-dijo hinata

_Le dio un beso fujazmente y salio de la cama..._

_Pasaron unos veinte minutos...naruto estaba en la cocina para coger una chuchara y subio ala habitacion..._

-¿quien queria un helado?-dijo naruto

_Una sonrisa salio de los labios de hinata...se acerco a ella y le dio el helado que comia de bocado a bocado..mientras el la veia comer.._

-esta rico..quieres un poco..-dijo hinata

-no gracias...-dijo naruto

_Toco el vietre de hinata y le deposito un beso..y despues le dio uno a hinata en los labios.._

**-aun dudas que pasara algo..-dijo kurama**

-callate..-susurro naruto

-aun discutes con kurama-kun..-dijo hinata

-mas o menos..solo son malos entendidos..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..bueno voy a dormir..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...duerme bien...-dijo naruto

-tu tambien...-dijo naruto

_En la prision de kurama..._

**-aun no me respondiste...-dijo kurama**

-si..ya lo dudo..no se si llegue a pasar algo con el bebe y hinata..-dijo naruto

**-_"tal vez tengas razon.."_-penso kurama**

-siento que el bebe adsorve cada vez mas el chakra de hinata...y si ella no esta conmigo..no se que sera de mi..-dijo naruto

**-no te preocupes por ahora...te aseguro que tu hembra siente tu preocupacion..-dijo kurama**

-tienes razon...tengo que calmarme..y pensar que estaran bien los dos..-dijo naruto

**-eso mismo te digo yo.._."aunque tenga que morir uno de los dos"_-dijo kurama**

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 9  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-estas segura...de que quieres que me vaya..-dijo naruto

-si...no te preocupes...estaremos bien..-dijo hinata

-dejame quedarme contigo...quiero cuidarte..-dijo naruto

-estare bien...anda ve..-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-estaremos bien..no te preocupes tanto..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..-dijo naruto

_Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso...hinata subio sus brazos en el cuello para porfundizar el beso..abrio un poco sus labios para que entrara la lengua de naruto...comenzaron una danza con sus lenguas...y por falta de aire...rompieron el beso_

-anda vete...y no te preocupes si..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-naruto-sama esta bien..-dijo shizune

-si..solo pienso en cosas..-dijo naruto

-bueno..pero le digo no se preocupe tanto...hinata-sama estara bien..-dijo shizune y se marcho

-tiene razon..hinata estara bien..tiene que estar bien..-dijo naruto

_Se acomodo en la mesa del escritorio y cerro los ojos..quedandose dormido_

_-naruto..-dijo kushina_

_-mama..y mi padre..-dijo naruto_

_-tranquilo..no pudo por ahora..solo quiero que sepas que no tengas miedo..-dijo kushina_

_-miedo..yo no puedo sentirlo madre..-dijo naruto_

_-es de humanos sentirlo...ademas a hinata no quiere que te preocupes tanto..-dijo kushina_

_-lo se..siento que con siete meses que tiene la veo cada vez mas debil..y si algo le pasa no se que hare..-dijo naruto_

_-tranquilo..ambos saldran bien..mientras haiga amor..podran con todo..-dijo kushina_

_-tienes razon..se que podremos con todo-dijo naruto_

_Al despertar de su sueño.._

-naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-que sucede...-dijo naruto

-naruto..tengo que hablar contigo es importante-dijo sakura entrando

-los dejo..-dijo shizune y se marcho

-viendo tu cara no es algo bueno..-dijo naruto

-es hinata..-dijo sakura

-que pasa con hinata..y quiero la verdad..-dijo naruto

-el embarazo de hinata..es muy peligroso...y no se si hinata o el bebe vivan..-dijo sakura

-que..no hablaras en serio..verdad sakura-chan-dijo naruto

-estoy hablando lo mas serio del mundo...-dijo sakura

-no..hinata tu no me puede pasarme esto..tu no..-dijo naruto liberando sus lagrimas

-te recomiendo que no la preocupes tanto..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon..ire a verla ahora..-dijo naruto y desaparecio en una nuve de humo

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo mi pequeño..-dijo hinata tocando su veintre

_Sintio una ligera patadita..de su bebe de siete meses de embarazo..._

-no tienes ni idea lo mucho que amo a tu padre pequeño..-dijo hinata

-no mas que yo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..que haces aqui..-dijo hinata

-te dije que no tardaria..recuerdas..-dijo naruto

-lo se..es solo que no quiero que tenga mas preocupaciones..-dijo hinata

-sabes..mi familia es mas importante que cualquier cosa..-dijo naruto

-familia..-dijo hinata

-claro tu..yo y el bebe..-dijo naruto

-estaremos juntos los tres..verdad naruto..-dijo hinata

_-el embarazo de hinata..es muy peligroso...y no se si hinata o el bebe vivan.._

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-eh?..si estaremos juntos..por cierto porque me dices asi..-dijo naruto

-no se...solo recorde como te decia..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien lo recuerdo...siempre me decias naruto-kun..-dijo naruto

-si..pero ahora estamos juntos..y te amo mucho..-dijo hinata

-si...tambien te amo..y tendremos un bebe sano y fuerte..sea lo que sea..-dijo naruto

-prometeme..que jamas dejaras a nuestro bebe solo..no quiero que sufra lo mismo que sufriste tu..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...porque estaremos los dos para verlo crecer..-dijo naruto

_La abrazo y correspondiendo al abrazon...sus lagrimas salieron de los ojos de naruto_

-te amo mucho hinata...y todo el tiempo te lo dire..te amo..siempre estaremos juntos es una promesa-dijo naruto

-lo se..yo tambien te amo y mucho...y confio en tus palabras...siempre he creido en ellas..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 10  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-si podemos hacer algo..verdad..-dijo naruto

**-no estoy muy seguro de eso..-dijo kurama**

-como que no estas tan seguro de eso..-dijo naruto

**-hay probabilidades que uno de los dos viva...-dijo kurama**

-pero si podras hacer que los dos esten bien..-dijo naruto

**-no..el chakra del crio es mas poderosa que la mia misma..-dijo kurama**

-que..¿pero como es eso?..-dijo naruto

**-es por la combinacion de los chakras, la tuya y la de tu hembra..hace una combinacion mas poderosa que la mia...-dijo kurama**

-ya veo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-no iras a la torre..-dijo hinata

-ire mañana..por ahora me quedare contigo..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..no estado mas seguro de ello..-dijo naruto

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-y tienes algun antojo que quieras que te complasca..-dijo naruto

-no..lo unico que quiero es a ti a mi lado..-dijo hinata

-ya me tienes..y jamas te dejare..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA...**

-que tienes sakura..-dijo ino

-solo pienso en cosas en estos siete meses..-dijo sakura

-bueno..por cierto ya no he visto a hinata...como estara..-dijo ino

-mas o menos..-dijo sakura bajando la mirada

-que pasa...algo tiene hinata...-dijo ino

-si..pero hinata aun no lo sabe..-dijo sakura

-y que es lo que tiene...-dijo ino

-pues...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-no es sorprendente como va el bebe..-dijo hinata

-lo es...-dijo naruto

-tocalo..ella quiere que la toques..-dijo hinata

-¿ella?-dijo naruto

-si..tengo la sensacion de que sera niña..-dijo hinata

-bueno..confio en tu criterio..-dijo naruto

-anda naruto...toca a nuestra bebe..-dijo hinata

_Movio su mano lentamente haciendo que la tocara en el vientre..sintiendo como se movia dando pataditas y codazos.._

-solo pasa cuando tu la tocas...la bebe te ama tanto como yo lo hago..-dijo hinata

-lo se...y yo las amo a las dos..-dijo naruto

_Aun con su mano en su vientre se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso..que le correspondio con esa misma necesidad de sentir sus besos..._

-te amo..-dijo naruto juntando su frente con la de ella

-yo..tambien te amo y mucho naruto-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-sabes..cual es una de las cosas por la que te amo..-dijo naruto

-no se...cual es..-dijo hinata

-tus tartamudeos...y lo que mas amo de ti son tu sonrojos..no sabes como me gustan..-dijo naruto

-gracias..gracias por amarme tanto..-dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas

-no gracias a ti por amarme...por no darme cuenta antes de tu amor..-dijo naruto

-pero ahora estamos juntos...y esperando a nuestra primera bebe..-dijo hinata

-tienes razon..y sera fantastico...-dijo naruto

_Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos...despues se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos, le dio un beso en su frente y se mantuvo asi en la habitacion.._

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA..**

-ya veo..entonces el embarazo de hinata es muy delicado..-dijo ino

-si..lo que me preocupa es que pasara despues..-dijo sakura

-que pasara despues chicas...-dijo tenten entrando

-¿que esta pasando?-dijo temari

-es por hinata...cierto..-dijo karim

-lo es..-dijo sakura

-que pasa con ella...-dijo tenten

-su embarazo..es muy delicado..-dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 11  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-su embarazo..es muy delicado..-dijo sakura

-¿como que es delicado?-dijo temari

-es por la combinacion de sus chakras..o me equivoco..-dijo karim

-no te equivocas..estas en todo cierto..-dijo sakura

-y que pasara con ellos...-dijo tenten

-lo mas probable puede que uno de los dos vivan o mueran..-dijo sakura

-y como lo tomo naruto..-dijo tenten

-no muy bien...-dijo sakura

-es logica su reaccion...no quiere perderlos a los dos...-dijo ino

-lo se...-dijo sakura

-hinata es una de las mejores amigas que hemos tenido..no quiero que les pase nada a los dos..-dijo tenten

-tampoco yo..prometanme que no le diran nada a hinata..de acuerdo-dijo sakura

-lo prometo...-dijo tenten

-yo tambien..-dijo temari

-te lo prometo..-dijo karim

-gracias...solo nos queda que pasara despues..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**_

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..estas bien..-dijo naruto

-estoy bien..solo tengo un antojo..-dijo hinata

-ah..y que se te antoja..-dijo naruto

-bueno..bola de arroz y tambien..helado de chocolate con fresas..-dijo hinata avergonzada

-no te preocupes...te los voy a traer..no tardo mucho..-dijo naruto

-te estare esperando..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...**

_Caminaba por las calles con las cosas que se le habian antojado a hinata...raro pero tierno..se decia a si mismo.._

**-recuerda lo que te dijo la chica de pelo rosa..-dijo kurama**

-lo se...no preocuparla..pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo naruto

**-solo piensa que puedes con todo..pudiste con la guerra y estoy seguro que podras con todo lo que pasara..-dijo kurama**

-todo bien naruto..-dijo temari

-eh?..ah si..-dijo naruto

-porque no vas a jugar yami..-dijo temari

-si mami..-dijo yami

-que problematico es esto..-dijo shikamaru

-jamas cambias..podrias hacerme un favor shikamaru..-dijo naruto

-depende..pero si..dime..-dijo shikamaru

-podrias encargarte de la oficina por unos dias..-dijo naruto

-trabajo que flojera..-dijo shikamaru

_Temari le dio un codazo...que le dolio mucho.._

-claro que acepta..si quieres mañana empieza..-dijo temari

-muchas gracias..nos vemos..-dijo naruto y continuo caminando

-oyes porque le dijiste que si..-dijo shikamaru

-es por lo que tiene hinata..-dijo temari

-que pasa con ella..-dijo shikamaru

-hinata..su embarazo es muy delicado...puede que uno de los dos viva o mueran..-dijo temari

-ya veo..pobre de naruto..ahora lo veo mas serio que nunca..-dijo shikamaru

-lo se..y el no es asi..-dijo temari

-_"espero que puedas hacer algo...naruto"_-penso shikamaru

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-te traje lo que me pediste..-dijo naruto

-tardaste mucho..-dijo hinata

-lo se..perdona es que tuve que hacer algo por unos minutos...pero estoy aqui..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..todo es mi culpa..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no digas eso..nada es por tu culpa..-dijo naruto

-lo es..si no fuera porque me canso mucho y tengo que estar en cama todo el dia..si mi cuerpo no fuera tan debil..-dijo hinata

-tu no eres debil...solo es normal que el embarazo no puedas moverte..-dijo naruto

-no lo creo..si cuando sakura-chan estaba embrazada pudo hacer muchas cosas..y yo no puedo hacer nada aqui..-dijo hinata

_Puso las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a ella con sus labios casi rozandose con los suyos.._

-jamas digas eso..-le dio un beso corto-..ya veras que despues podras con esto._._.no me gusta que pienses asi..-dijo naruto

-perdoname..es solo que hay dias que me siento asi..y no se si pueda con esto..-dijo hinata

-claro que podemos con esto y mas...te lo aseguro..-dijo naruto y la abrazo

-gracias...por estar aqui conmigo..-dijo hinata

-no podia estar con nadie mas..-dijo naruto

_Despues de dejarse de abrazar..le dio sus potres...que fue comiendo abrazando a naruto en la cama.._

-esta muy rico convinarlos..verdad..-dijo hinata

-si lo es..-dijo naruto

_Metio su dedo en el helado de chocolate y se lo puso en sus labios..y despues los beso con una gran delicadeza..que le correspondio ese beso..naruto fue poniendo la mano en el vientre..que pocos minutos sintio unas pataditas un poco mas duras.._

-siente el amor que le tienes a nuestra hija..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..siente nuestro amor..ese amor que fue concebida..-dijo naruto

-y sera bien recibida en nustras vidas..-dijo hinata

-claro que si.._"y hare lo posible por que asi sea.."_-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 12  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_Al cerrar los ojos se encontraba en la prision de kurama.._

**-tienes miedo..y tienes que admitirlo..-dijo kurama**

-si tengo miedo..de hecho mucho miedo por hinata y por la bebe..-dijo naruto

**-mantente tranquilo y quedate a su lado..estamos de acuerdo-dijo kurama**

-de acuerdo..me voy..-dijo naruto

_Al abrir los ojos..viendo que estaba en la habitacion con su querida esposa y su futura hija.._

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-perdona te desperte..-dijo naruto

-no..me alegra que estes con nosotras..-dijo hinata

-a mi tambien me alegra de estar con ustedes..son lo mas importante de mi vida..-dijo naruto

-naruto..¿tu me amas?-dijo hinata

-jamas dudes de eso...te amo y mucho mas de cualquier cosa..-dijo naruto

-perdona..hay veces que dudo de lo que sientes por mi..-dijo hinata

-no tienes que temer...siempre estare contigo..como lo prometi cuando nos casamos lo recuerdas..-dijo naruto

-si lo recuerdo...perdona si te incomode..hay veces que esto es un sueño mas y que no estemos juntos..-dijo hinata

-no es un sueño...y si lo fuera tendriamos el mismo sueño..no crees-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-ire a traerte algo de comer..ahora vengo..-dijo naruto

-espera..quiero ir contigo a la cocina..-dijo hinata

-estas segura de poder moverte..-dijo naruto

-si..solo si me ayudas a bajar..-dijo hinata

-claro vamos..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA COCINA..._**

-bien..en un momento te traere comida..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA..**

-asi que el embarazo de mi hija es delicado...-dijo hiashi

-asi es hiashi-sama-dijo sakura

-porque te mando a decirme no pudo venir y decirmelo..-dijo hiashi

-es porque soy su medico..-dijo sakura

_-por favor avisale a hiashi-sama de lo que tiene hinata.._

-y la otra es porque me lo pidio naruto..-dijo sakura

-ya veo..-dijo hiashi

-y es muy grave lo que tiene mi one-chan..-dijo hanabi

-si...lo mas probable es que los dos mueran..-dijo sakura

-_"mi hija"_..-penso hiashi

-pero se puede salvar no..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy muy segura de eso..-dijo sakura

-se que es muy duro para ustedes...lo unico que les pido es que apoyen a naruto...los va a necesitar mas que nunca..-dijo sasuke

-entiendo...tendra nuestro apoyo..ya que despues de todo somos familia-dijo hiashi

-gracias..nos retiramos..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias por la informacion..-dijo hiashi

-de nada..por cierto no le diga nada a hinata..-dijo sakura

-porque..-dijo hanabi

-me lo pidio naruto..no quiere preocuparla tanto..-dijo sakura

-tiene razon..no diremos nada..-dijo hiashi

_Ya que se habian marcharon.._

-padre..hinata y el bebe se salvaran..verdad..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy seguro hanabi...pero ten fe y te aseguro que tu hermana estara bien..-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-y..¿como estubo la cena?-dijo naruto

-muy buena...a pesar de que no cocinas..estaba rica..-dijo hinata

-solo lo dices porque me quieres..te apuesto a que no sabe bien..ni para concentirte soy bueno..y para cocinar menos-dijo naruto

-aunque te quiera tanto..de verdad estaba rica..-dijo hinata

-estas segura..de eso..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-bueno ven..es hora de que duermas ya que es muy noche..-dijo naruto

-no aun no..quiero que nos sentemos en la sala...te parece..-dijo hinata

-esta bien como digas...vamos..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA SALA..._**

-naruto traeme el albun de fotos..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

_Se levanto del sillon y fue al mueble a traer el albun de fotos..y se lo dio a hinata que lo fue abriendo.._

-mira..no es hermosa esta foto..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..y mas que fue nuestra boda..-dijo naruto

_Traia un vestido blanco con unos brillos muy hermosos y largo con un peinado hermoso y naruto traia el traje del hokage de la ceremonia del matrimonio.._

-fue el mejor dia de mi vida..-dijo hinata

-el mio tambien.._"aunque la amenaza de hiashi-sama no fue tan hermosa"_-dijo naruto

_-si le haces algun daño a mi hija te la veras conmigo y todo el clan de acuerdo.._

-_"si definitavente quiero olvidar"_-penso naruto

-mira naruto...es la foto de nuestra primera cita..-dijo hinata

_La foto mostraban que estaban muy abrazados con sus mismas ropas de rutina..._

-si..aunque admitelo todos no nos dejaban disfrutar ni un minuto..-dijo naruto

-lo se..pero fue la cita mas extraña del mundo..aunque fue hermoso al final..-dijo hinata

-si..lo fue..ya estubimos mucho tiempo ya tenemos que dormir-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...vamos a dormir..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA HABITACION...**

_Se acostaron en la cama..y se quedo bien dormida..y se sorprendio de que se habia quedado dormida.._

-_"y me decia que no tenia sueño"_-penso naruto

**-chico..-dijo kurama**

-ahora que..pasa-dijo naruto

**-si que la cria la agoto mucho..-dijo kurama**

-lo se...y me preocupa cuanto le queda de chakra..-dijo naruto

**-como te dije que la cria va adsorviendo el chakra de su madre..y haciendo que se agote cada vez mas rapido..-dijo kurama**

-lo se..hare que la recupere usando mi chakra normal..-dijo naruto

**-si que es una buena idea...pero sabes las consecuencias de lo que pasara..-dijo kurama**

-si lo se...pero por hinata hare lo que sea..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 13  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-todo esta bien naruto..te veo preocupado..-dijo hinata

-no es nada..estoy bien..de verdad..-dijo naruto

-suguro...dijo hinata

-lo estoy..ire a traerte un postre de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**

-vamos a vistar a hinata...les parece-dijo tenten

-es buena idea vamos..-dijo karim

-si..tenemos mucho que contarle..-dijo ino

-no vienes sakura..-dijo temari

-si..voy..-dijo sakura con la mirada al suelo

-vamos a ver a hinata..es mejor que cambias tu animo te parece..-dijo ino

-claro..-dijo sakura

-entonces ya esta...vamos a verla a su casa..-dijo tenten

-vamos..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_Al entrar ala cocina por el postre.._

**-ella nota tu preocupacion..deberias actuar mas calmado..-dijo kurama**

-lo se..pero no puedo evitarlo..-dijo naruto

**-al menos intenta calmarte..-dijo kurama**

-tienes razon..tengo que entrar al cuarto..nos vemos..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA HABITACION..._**

-aqui esta el postre que te prometi..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-le dio un mordisco-podemos bajar ala sala..en cama me aburro mucho..-dijo hinata

-claro..ven te llevare..-dijo naruto

_La cargo en sus brazos..saliendo de la habitacion.._

_**EN LA SALA**_

-podemos ver el albun de fotos..-dijo naruto

-naruto..te amo-dijo hinata

-o quieres algo que te traiga..eh?-dijo naruto

-te amo mucho...-dijo hinata tocando su vientre

-yo tambie te amo...las amo a las dos..-dijo naruto tocando su mano que tenia en el vientre de hinata

-sabes..espero que la bebe sea como tu...-dijo hinata

-porque deseas eso..-dijo naruto

-quiero que tenga tu alegria..tus ganas de salir adelante..y que anele un sueño y lo logre cumplir como tu..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien deseo que sea como tu hinata..-dijo naruto

-como yo..pero yo no tengo nada especial como tu naruto-dijo hinata

-claro que si..que tenga tu belleza natural..tu sonrisa..y tenga tus sentimientos por las personas que amas..-dijo naruto

-oiste eso bebe..esperemos que salgas como los dos..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto

_Se miraron a los ojos un minuto y despues se dieron un beso..hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.._

-voy a abrir..-dijo naruto y le dio un beso corto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

_Se aproximo ala puerta...y al abrirla eran las chicas..y las dejo entrar_

-como estas hinata...naruto te trata bien..-dijo sakura

-oyes..-dijo naruto

-de hecho me trata mejor que nunca..-dijo hinata

-voy a estar en la cocina si necesitas algo solo me avisa de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

_Se aproximo a ella y le dio un beso...corto.._

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

_Salio de la sala para entrar a la cocina.._

-no sabia que naruto fuera tan romantico contigo..-dijo tenten

-y mas cuando fue su primera cita..-dijo ino riendo

-ya chicas...no venimos a eso..como esta el bebe hinata-dijo temari

-bien..pero esta bebe se mueve mucho...-dijo hinata

-¿esta?-dijo ino

-quiere decir que es niña..-dijo karim

-tengo la sensacion que si..-dijo hinata

-dejame ver si estas en lo cierto..-dijo sakura

_Uso un poco de chakra en el vientre de hinata...pero se sorprendio cuando sintio un chakra mas poderoso que el de kurama...que quito la mano rapidamente.._

-y ¿que es sakura?..sakura-dijo tenten

-eh?..a si es niña..tenias razon..-dijo sakura

-_"tengo un mal presentimiento"_-penso ino

-y ya tiene nombre la bebe..-dijo temari

-no..aun no...cuando nazca le pondremos un nombre..-dijo hinata

-voy ala cocina por algo de tomar..-dijo karim

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

_**EN LA COCINA**_

_Al entrara ala cocina encontro a naruto llorando en silencio...cuando la vio se seco sus lagrimas y actuo como si nada.._

-conmigo no tienes que fingir..se que el estado de hinata es malo...lo pude sentir..-dijo karim

-como sabes todo eso..-dijo naruto

-es sentido de la orientacion...y viendo como esta..se ve que es muy peligroso el nacimiento de la bebe..-dijo karim

-lo se...hago lo que puedo para tenerla bien..-dijo naruto

-lo veo, y has usado parte del chakra de kurama o la tuya..-dijo karim

-la mia..porque el chakra de kurama es mas peligrosa para la bebe..-dijo naruto

-en eso tiene mas sentido..-dijo karim

-si..lo se..hago lo mejor para hinata..quiero que vea crecer a nuestra hija..-dijo naruto

-te entiendo de verdad..podre ser de ayuda con mi chakra..-dijo karim

-no es necesario...de verdad..-dijo naruto

-te digo de buena fe..si necesitas mi chakra puedes decirmelo-dijo karim

_Ya que karim salio de la cocina.._

**-sabes que necesitas mas chakras...-dijo kurama**

-lo se..pero no quiero que los demas sepan..con la mia bastara..-dijo naruto

**-si que eres terco como kushina uzumaki..-dijo karama**

-ya me lo habias dicho es de herencia...pero no puedo depender de los demas..soy yo el que debo velar por hinata y la bebe...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 14  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-que terco eres..-dijo kurama**

-ya dejame..yo vere como le hare..-dijo naruto

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-dime como se siente tener un bebe y a alguien que te ama..-dijo tenten

-pues todo es hermoso..pero hay veces que siento que algo nos ira a pasar a mi y ala bebe...-dijo hinata

-no digas eso...ustedes estaran bien..-dijo ino

-es la verdad...solo te dire que salven la vida de la bebe...-dijo hinata

-ustedes se salvaran..la veras en tus brazos y la veras crecer..-dijo sakura

-prometeme que si algo malo nos pases...salvaras a mi hija..prometemelo..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..pero estaras bien hinata..-dijo sakura

-gracias, por se mi amiga y a ustedes tambien chicas..-dijo hinata

-no hay de que...siempre lo seremos..-dijo ino

-por supuesto..-dijo temari

-jamas te dejaremos sola...-dijo tenten

-estaremos contigo..siempre..-dijo karim

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

-bueno es momento de irnos..-dijo sakura

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-ya se van..-dijo naruto

-si tenemos otras cosas que hacer...-dijo sakura

-ya veo me saludas al dobe y al pequeño..-dijo naruto

-por supuesto...-dijo sakura

-vamos chicas..-dijo temari

-claro..-dijo karim

_Ya que las chicas se marcharon..sintiendose cada vez mas debil.._

-estas cansada..-dijo naruto

-un poco..pero estamos bien..-dijo hinata

-podemos ir a la cama para que duermas algo..-dijo naruto

-no...aqui estoy bien..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...sera como quieras..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS UCHIHA..**

-como sigue hinata..-dijo sasuke

-cada vez mas debil..la bebe adsorve todo su chakra...y eso me preocupa mucho..-dijo sakura

-tranquila..todo saldra bien..-dijo sasuke

-no se si pueda ver a naruto sufrir por lo que les ocurra a hinata y la bebe..-dijo sakura

-entonces es niña..-dijo sasuke

-lo es..y es la que adsorve el chakra de hinata dejandola cada vez mas debil..-dijo sakura

-me imagino..no te preocupes hinata es fuerte y podra con todo..-dijo sasuke

-confiare en tus palabras..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN EL CEMENTERIO..**

-tu prima aun no mejora..y no se si pueda sobrevivir..-dijo tenten

_Miro la tumba con el nombre de neji hyuga...sintiendo una fuerte brisa una voz le sorprendio.._

_-hinata se recuperara..confia en su poder..._

-neji..-dijo tenten

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-naruto..me puedes traer un poco de agua..-dijo hinata

-si..esperame aqui..-dijo naruto

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

-te traje el agua..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

_Tomo el vaso de agua..y en unos minutos despues se habia quedado dormida..la tomo en sus brazos y la subio al cuarto.._

* * *

**EN LA HABITACION...**

_Aprovecho que se habia quedado dormida uso un poco de su chakra y se la puso en el vientre de hinata...al sorprenderse como adsorvia todo el chakra que tenia en su mano.._

-haruka..deja de adsorver el chakra de mami..necesitamos que este a nuestro lado..-dijo naruto

_En ese momento se estaba despertando sin que naruto se diera cuenta.._

-mami te ama mucho...tanto como yo..porque eres la segunda cosa mas importante de mi vida..te confieso que la primera fue enamorarme perdidamente de tu madre..-dijo naruto

_Sintio la patadita de la bebe.._

-vaya..si que amas tanto a mami como yo..-dijo naruto

-_"eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti..naruto"_-penso hinata

_Sonrio y se volvio a quedar dormida.._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 15  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA MADRUGADA..**

-naruto..despierta..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..estas bien tu y la bebe..-dijo naruto

-si..estamos bien..es solo que tengo un antojo..-dijo hinata

-y dime cual es...-dijo naruto

-pues..como estamos de madrugada..no se si lo encuentres..-dijo hinata

-sabes que nada es imposible para mi..te lo conseguire sea lo que sea..-dijo naruto

-bueno te dire..es una bola de arroz y ramen como el que te gusta a ti..-dijo hinata

-bien..te lo conseguire..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..es de madrugada..-dijo hinata

-estoy seguro..ahora vuelvo-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN ICHARU'S..**

-_"demonios"_-penso naruto

-naruto-sama que hace por aqui en las horas de madrugada..-dijo ayame

-cumplo antojo..me puedes hacer un favor..-dijo naruto

-no tiene que pedirmelo..digame cual es la orden..-dijo ayame

-pues..necesito que me traigas..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-tal vez no la consigui...le dije que no fuera..-dijo hinata

_Miro hacia el mueble y era el albun de fotos..y mejor decidio jugar con un hilo de su camiseta..._

-naruto..jamas cambiaras, y eso es lo que amo de ti..oiste haruka amo mucho a tu padre..pronto te traera tu comida..-dijo hinata

_Sintio una ligera patadita que la hizo sonreir..._

* * *

**EN ICHARU'S**

-aqui esta el pedido naruto-sama..-dijo ayame

-gracias..-dijo naruto

-y por cierto..como esta hinata-sama..-dijo ayame

-bien..el embarazo hace mas hermosa..-dijo naruto

-que bueno..le mandas mis saludos..-dijo ayame

-si lo hare..me tengo que ir..nos vemos..-dijo naruto

-claro..-dijo ayame

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-_"si continuo asi..mi chakra se va acabando"_-penso naruto

**-claro que se va acabando..-dijo kurama**

-pero no voy a depender de lo demas..-dijo naruto

**-hay chico..sabes que tienes muchos amigos que te ayudarian sin dudarlo..-dijo kurama**

-claro que lo se..no puedo pedirle eso a mis amigos..-dijo naruto

**-ya no puedo decirte mas..-dijo kurama**

-ya dejame..tengo que cumplir un antojo..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA HABITACION.._**

-lo conseguiste..pero como-dijo hinata

-es una de las ventajas..de ser hokage-dijo naruto

-ya lo veo..-dijo hinata

-ten..perdona si tarde algo ya sabes lo mismo de siempre..-dijo naruto

-lo se..no te preoupes tanto..estamos bien..si que se ve rico..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..-dijo naruto

-no quieres un poco..-dijo hinata mientras comia

-no..es mejor que sea para la bebe..-dijo naruto

-ya oiste haruka lo que dice papi..apuesto que comeras mas ramen como tu padre..-dijo hinata

-espero que no rompa mi record..-dijo naruto

-anda ven a dormir...deberias descansar mas..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..ademas verte feliz con nuestra bebe..y estoy encantado por conplacerte en todos tus antojos-dijo naruto

-en todo..-dijo hinata

-si..lo que tu quieras..-dijo naruto

-entonces tengo otro antojo mas..-dijo hinata

_Asi que toda la noche paso entre antojo en antojo.._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-haruka..no dejamos dormir mucho a papi..te ama tanto que no pudo dormir bien..-dijo hinata

_Miro a naruto que estaba bien dormido..con cuidado se levanto de la cama..sin hacer ruido para su mala suerte lo hizo...haciendo despertar a naruto_

-no deberias de levantarte..me hubieras hablado..-dijo naruto

-es que no quiero que te preocupes por mi..-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que estes bien tu y haruka..de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-cuando te quieras a levantar..avisame si..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-te amo..-susurro naruto entre sus labios

-tambien te amo..y mucho..-dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios en un beso con ese amor que crecia cada vez mas y mas..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 16  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**UN MES DESPUES..**

_Cada vez es mas peligroso el embarazo de hinata ya que tiene nueve meses..haciendo que este en cama porque solo le faltaba un mes para que la bebe naciera y la dicha de hacerse madre.._

-buenos dias..como amaneciste..-dijo naruto

-un poco mejor..-dijo hinata

-eso me alegra..necesitas algo-dijo naruto

-no gracias..solo quiero que no te preocupes tanto por nosotras..estaremos bien..-dijo hinata

-lo se..se que estaran bien..-dijo naruto

-solo no te preocupes..te amo y quiero que estes bien..-dijo hinata

-estere bien si tu lo estas..-dijo naruto

-lo estoy..y haruka lo estara tambien...solo es un poco de cansancio..-dijo hinata

-si..puede que sea cansancio...quieres algo de la cocina..-dijo naruto

-si..creo que hay un poco de helado en el conjelador..puedes traermelo-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..ahora vengo..-dijo naruto

_Le dio un beso fugaz y salio de la habitacion.._

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA...**

-como es el estado de hinata..sakura..-dijo ino

-_"si continua asi..cuando la bebe nazca hinata morira"_-penso sakura

-sakura..-dijo ino

-eh?..que me decias..-dijo sakura

-te decia sobre el estado de hinata..-dijo ino

-es mas grabe ahora con sus ocho meses de embarazo..la bebe adsorve cada vez mas el chakra de hinata..-dijo sakura

-adsorve..pero como hace eso..-dijo ino

-con los meses la bebe fue adsorviendo de poco a poco el chakra de hinata y ahora que le queda un mes para su nacimiento..hay una posibilidad que la bebe o hinata mueran..porque el cuerpo de hinata no resiste mucho a la bebe que cada vez mas su poder..-dijo sakura

-entonces..hinata puede morir..-dijo ino

-si..no puedo imaginar lo que pasara con naruto..-dijo sakura

-es cierto...tanto tiempo que hinata hizo enamorarlo para que el la pierda..la vida es tan injusta..-dijo ino

-si que lo es..hinata merece vivir y disfrutar de naruto y de su amor con su bebe..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-_"no debes de preocuparla..tienes que calmarte"_-penso naruto

**-claro que se da cuenta de tu preocupacion..-dijo kurama**

-lo se..es solo que le queda un mes para el nacimiento de haruka..-dijo naruto

**-haruka..tu cria se llama asi..-dijo kurama**

-si..no quiero perderlas ni a hinata y la bebe..son lo que mas amo..-dijo naruto

**-lo se chico..-dijo kurama**

-naruto..todo bien abajo..-dijo hinata desde la habitacion

-si ya voy..me tengo que ir-dijo naruto

**_EN LA HABITACION.._**

-perdona por la tardanza..es que no escontraba la cuchara..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..esta bien-dijo hinata

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo..-dijo naruto

-lo se..yo tambien te amo con esa intensidad..-dijo hinata

_Se acerco a la cama y se acosto a su lado mientras que ella comia el helado..toco su vientre y le deposito un beso.._

-cuando salgas de ahi..estaras muy hermosa como tu madre..-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-que..es la verdad..eres muy hermosa..que suerte que eres mi esposa-dijo naruto

-y tu mi esposo..el gran heroe de konoha y el sexto hokage..-dijo hinata

-claro..tu esposo hoy, mañana y siempre..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-como que color le gustara a haruka..-dijo naruto

-no se..espero que sea naranja como tu..-dijo hinata

-o tal vez le guste el violeta..como a ti..-dijo naruto

-pueda que si..mejor dame un beso..-dijo hinata

-no tienes que pedirmelo..-dijo naruto

_Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso.._

-te amo naruto..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti hinata..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA..**

-si que es muy serio todo eso..-dijo ino

-que es muy serio..-dijo tenten

-el embarazo de hinata..es muy critico..-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes..hinata es fuerte y podra con esto..-dijo tenten

-como estas muy segura de ello..-dijo ino

-porque...me lo dijo neji..-dijo tenten

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 17  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-como..que neji te lo dijo...-dijo ino

-fue cuando fui a verlo..en el cementerio..oi su voz..-dijo tenten

-ya veo..ahora recuerdo como fue que naruto se termino enamorando de hinata..-dijo ino

-si..fue lo mejor para los dos..tanto que anelaban tener un bebe y ahora que lo van a tener..hinata puede morir..-dijo sakura

-es como una pesadilla..-dijo ino

-solo recuerden que no deben preocupupar a hinata...como no los pidio naruto-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_Cada vez dormia mas y aprovechaba para darle un poco mas de chakra haciendo debilitarse pero se recuparaba por el chakra de kurama..cada vez la bebe adsorvia mas y mas el chakra de ambos.._

**-sabes que necesitas mas ayuda..-dijo kurama**

-ya no me lo repitas..-dijo naruto

**-la cria adsorve cada vez mas y mas..y a ti casi no te queda nada de chakra normal..-dijo kurama**

-lo se..-dijo naruto

**-si usas el mio ya sabes lo que pasara..-dijo kurama**

-si..no se que hacer..-dijo naruto

**-recuerda lo que te dijo la chica de pelo rojo..-dijo kurama**

_-te digo de buena fe..si necesitas mi chakra puedes decirmelo.._

-lo se..pero no puedo pedirle ni a ella ni a nadie..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-sabes como sigue naruto..-dijo sasuke

-no..como lo que me encargo no he tenido tiempo de visitarlo..-dijo shikamaru

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke

-tu eres su mejor amigo..porque no vas a verlo a su casa..tal vez te cuente como va-dijo shikamaru

-tal vez tengas razon..esperemos que no sea muy grave..-dijo sasuke

-esperemos que no..-dijo shikamaru

-me voy..nos veremos..-dijo sasuke y desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_Contemplaba biendo a hinata dormir..usando cada vez mas y mas de su chakra.._

-porque...porque hinata..te amo y no quiero perderte-penso naruto

_-hinata..¿quieres ser mi novia?.._

_-eh?..yo..si quiero ser tu novia.._

-todo era tan hermoso..-dijo naruto

_-ire a hablar con tu padre sobre nuestro compromiso.._

_-y si..no te acepta..no se que sera de mi.._

_-olvidas que soy hokage ahora...te aseguro que me aceptara..confia en mi si..._

_-confio en ti..._

-el dia que tu padre me acepto..-dijo naruto

_-tienen mi autorizacion.._

_-como..._

_-puedes casarte con el.._

_-muchas gracias padre.._

-cuando me diste la noticia..de que voy a ser padre..-dijo naruto

_-estoy..embarazada.._

_-el embarazo de hinata..es muy peligroso...y no se si hinata o el bebe vivan.._

-no se que hacer..si te pierdo hinata..-dijo naruto liberando sus lagrimas

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA..**

-como estara hinata...me preocupa..-dijo hanabi

-tranquila hija..tu hermana es fuerte..-dijo hiashi

-y si algo pasa..-dijo hanabi

-no pasara..mientras tenga a naruto-sama estara bien..-dijo hiashi

-si tienes razon padre..-dijo hanabi

-jamas dudes de la fuerza de tu hermana..de acuerdo..-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-como estas naruto..-dijo sasuke

-sabes..al menos toca antes de entrar..-dijo naruto

-ya..¿y como esta hinata?...-dijo sasuke

-cada vez mas debil..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke

-uso mi chakra para que hinata este un poco mas fuerte..-dijo naruto

-tu chakra normal..y el de kurama no lo usas..-dijo sasuke

-no..porque es mas peligroso y puede que le haga daño a haruka..-dijo naruto

-¿haruka?..asi se llama la bebe..-dijo sasuke

-si..lo escojio hinata..-dijo naruto

-es lindo el nombre..no te preocupes tanto por hinata ya veras que estaran bien ella tanto como la bebe..-dijo sasuke

-gracias..sasuke..-dijo naruto

-de nada...bueno me voy..-dijo sasuke y desaparecio en una nube de humo

-_"tienes razon sasuke..gracias..amigo"_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 18  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA HABITACION..**

-sabes..cuando nazca haruka..quero darle mi medallon del clan..-dijo hinata

-claro que se lo daras y se sentira orgullosa de ser una hyuga..-dijo naruto

-tanto como una namikaze..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..-dijo naruto

-oiste haruka..estaras muy orgullosa de tener nuestros apellidos..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata

_Sintiendo como se movia y daba pataditas.._

-creo que haruka ya esta orgullosa..-dijo hinata

-como no estarlo..y mas que seremos sus padres..y la llenaremos de mucho amor..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho..las amo mucho..a las dos..-dijo naruto abrazandola

-y nosotras te amamos a ti..-dijo hinata

-lo se...siempre estaran conmigo..-dijo naruto

-lo estaremos..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

-sabes..he pensado que cuando nazca haruka podremos ir al lugar que te prometi..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..me lo prometes..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..que iremos los tres juntos..-dijo naruto

-al menos me puedes contar como es..-dijo hinata

-pueda que si..lo unico que te podre decir es que es muy hermoso..-dijo naruto

-me encantaria ir contigo a ese lugar..-dijo hinata

-claro que iras..prometeme que iras conmigo y haruka..-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA...**

-ino sabes como va hinata..-dijo sai

-no aun no..con lo que me ha contado sakura es muy delicado..-dijo ino

-y por cierto donde esta kai..-dijo ino

-en casa de ti madre..-dijo sai

-bueno..al menos esta bien..-dijo ino

-si..dejame averiguar en mis libros como ayudarlos..-dijo sai

-si hazlo..ayudalos..-dijo ino

-no tienes porque pedirmelo..sabes que lo hare..sin pensarlo-dijo sai

-lo se..-dijo ino

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-como estas hija..-dijo hiashi

-bien..no te preocupes..vamos a estar bien..-dijo hinata

-lo se..trata de estar mas tranquila...-dijo hiashi

-si padre..hay veces que siento que no podre estar con haruka ni con naruto..-dijo hinata

_Naruto iba a entrar cuando escucho eso.._

-tengo miedo de que no pueda ver crecer a mi hija...ni estar a su lado..y me preocupa como tomara eso naruto..no quiero que sufra de nuevo..-dijo hinata

-no digas eso..si estaras con ellos..te aman y quieren que estes bien..-dijo hiashi

-yo tambien los amo mucho..nadie me ha dicho nada pero tengo la certeza de que morire..-dijo hinata

-no moriras...estaras mas sana que nunca hinata..jamas digas eso..ellos te necesitan..-dijo hiashi

-y yo a ellos..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

_Su padre la abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas al entrar naruto no pudo evitar sonreir..._

-estaras bien te lo prometo..-dijo hiashi mientras la abrazaba

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-es momento de que me vaya...recuerda que debes cuidarte..-dijo hiashi

-lo se padre...no te preocupes por mi..-dijo hinata

-no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe..sabes que lo hare de todos modos..-dijo hiashi

-cuidate mucho padre..-dijo hinata

-tu tambien...-dijo hiashi y se marcho

-cumple con lo que dice tu padre..-dijo naruto

-no me trates como una niña...-dijo hinata

-no te trato como una niña..solo quiero que haruka este bien como tu tambien..-dijo naruto

-estamos bien las dos..-dijo hinata

-si estran bien..es una promesa..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 19  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA MADRUGADA..**

-me duele..-dijo hinata

-que tienes..hinata-dijo naruto

-la bebe..me duele naruto-dijo hinata

-la bebe..aun falta un mes..-dijo naruto

-naruto..no aguanto me duele mucho..-dijo hinata

-tranquila..te llevare al hospital..-dijo naruto

-si..aahg..-dijo hinata

_La tomo en sus brazos y desaparecio en una nube de humo con ella.._

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL KONOHA..**

_El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana..._

-tranquila hinata...todo estara bien te lo prometo..-dijo naruto

_Abriendo sus ojos lentamente.._

-naru..-dijo hinata

-tranquila..estaras bien..-dijo naruto

-haruka..esta bien..verdad-dijo hinata

-claro que si..esta bien..no te preocupes-dijo naruto

-los signos vitales son terribles..-dijo sakura

-¿como..?-dijo naruto

-el estado de hinata es muy critico como te habia dicho..podemos perderla-dijo sakura

_Empezo a tose sangre..que tuvieron que tomar unas medidas drasticas.._

-¡hinata!..por favor..quedate conmigo...-dijo naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

-tranquilo naruto..-dijo sakura

-¡como quieres que me calme..si la mujer que amo esta muriendo y no puedo hacer nada!-dijo naruto

-se como te sientes..hinata es mi amiga tambien..-dijo sakura

-perdoname..tienes razon..por favor avisa a su padre..necesito salir..-dijo naruto

-a donde vas..-dijo sakura

-afuera..quiero pensar..-dijo naruto

_Continuo el camina hasta la salida del hospital..._

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE DEL HOSPITAL..**

_-increíble_ naruto..ella está pateando..son sus primeras pataditas..je..

-_"esta__ fuerte presión__ sobre mí ..me siento como que estoy frunciendo el ceño"_..-penso naruto

_-haruka..asi quiero que se llame ella.._

_-¿haruka?.._

_-si..es un nombre lindo..no te parece naruto.._

_-lo es..haruka, es bonito el nombre..asi la llamaremos.._

-_"como si no puediera__ respirar"_-penso naruto

-naruto..-dijo sasuke

_Se volteo y vio a su amigo con su bebe.._

-sasuke..sadaki-dijo naruto

-mantenerla callada sería?..y finalmente conseguí que durmiera .. has estado llorando otra vez?-dijo sasuke

-je..como si..-dijo naruto

-deja de hacer esa cara..deja de llorar y moverte que con eso no solucionas nada..-dijo sasuke agarrando de la ropa de naruto

-no entiendes que no puedo hacer nada..ya no me queda mas chakra normal..-dijo naruto

* * *

**DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL..**

-sakura como esta hinata..-dijo tenten

-no les mentire..es muy grave..tanto que la bebe nazca..hinata morira-dijo sakura

-no puedes hacer algo para que mi hermana este bien..-dijo hanabi

-lo siento..pero no puedo hacer nada..-dijo sakura

-hinata..-dijo hiashi

-no puede estar pasando esto..merece vivir..-dijo ino

-tranquila cariño..todo saldra bien..-dijo sai

-no oiste a sakura..hinata morira..-dijo ino con lagrimas en sus ojos

-que problematico..donde esta naruto-dijo shikamaru

-esta con sasuke..tratando de calmarlo..-dijo sakura

-ire con el..-dijo shikamaru

-nosotros te acompañamos..-dijo kiba

_Los demas chicos fueron con el...quedando solo las chicas y hiashi-sama.._

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE DEL HOSPITAL..**

-lo se..pero ya no estas solo naruto..-dijo sasuke

-entiendeme..no puedo pedirles eso...-dijo naruto

-nosotros podemos ayudarte naruto..-dijo kiba

_Sasuke solo sonrio y naruto los vio sorprendido.._

-claro..podemos darte nuestro chakra..-dijo sai

-por supuesto..-dijo chouji

-recuerda que hinata es nuestra amiga..-dijo shino

-nosotros te ayudaremos naruto-sama..-dijo lee

-tu nos has ayudado mucho y ahora es nuestro turno..-dijo shikamaru

-todos te queremos ayudar..porque eres nuestro amigo naruto..-dijo sasuke

-yo..no se que decir..-dijo naruto

-solo acepta nuestra ayuda naruto-sama..-dijo lee

-nosotros tampoco queremos que hinata muera..-dijo kiba

-su estado cada vez es mas grave..-dijo shino

-grave..-dijo naruto

**-acepta la ayuda de tus amigos naruto..-dijo kurama**

-no se..-dijo naruto

**-quieres que tu hembra muera..la unica chica que te amo por lo que eres..-dijo kurama**

-tienes razon..si la acepto..-dijo naruto

-entonces que nos dices naruto-sama..-dijo lee

-si..acepto su ayuda amigos..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 20  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-y que esperamos...vamos ahora..-dijo kiba

-tienen razon..vamos-dijo naruto

* * *

**DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL..**

-como te fue...-dijo sakura

-mas o menos..pero tenemos que dar nuestros chakras a hinata..-dijo sasuke

-chakras..puede ser que funcione..pero a quien se le ocurrio eso..-dijo sakura

-a naruto..-dijo kiba

-naruto..entonces el le a dado chakra mientras dormia..-dijo sakura

-basicamente..si-dijo shino

-y que esperan...vayan pero no hagan ruido..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..-dijo kiba

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..**

-todo saldra bien hina..haruka y tu estaran bien..-dijo naruto

-es el momento naruto..-dijo shino

-si..todos concentrence..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo kiba

_Ya que todos se estaban concentrados..con su mano naruto adsorvio todos los chakras de sus amigos...dejandolos algo agotados..y poniendosela a hinata.._

-como aprendiste eso naruto..-dijo shikamaru

-cuando eres hokage..aprendes de todo..en los pergaminos..-dijo naruto

-desde cuando sabes hacer eso naruto..-dijo sakura

-fue cuando hinata tenia tres meses..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..sabias que esto iba a pasar..-dijo sakura

-tecnicamente..kurama me lo dijo..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke

-me dejan concentrame..-dijo naruto

_Ya que todos cayarron..puso todo el chakra en el vientre de hinata..._

-_"que funcione.."_-penso naruto

-_"por favor salva a hinata"_-penso sakura

_Ya que termino..sakura la reviso..se sorprendio que no pudo dar resultado su idea..._

-dime que paso..-dijo naruto

-lo siento..pero no funciono..-dijo sakura

-demonios..no pude hacer nada por salvarte...-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo sakura

-por favor..salgan todos quiero esta con ellas..-dijo naruto

-claro..vamos chicos..-dijo sakura

* * *

**FUERA DEL CUARTO..**

-como les fue..funciono..-dijo ino

-no..no pudo funcionar..-dijo sakura

-quieres decir que mi hija..puede morir..-dijo hiashi

-si..cuando nazca la bebe..morira-dijo sakura

-no puede estar pasando esto..-dijo tenten

-pobre de naruto..-dijo sakura

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...**

-te prometi que estarian bien..-dijo naruto

_Mientras tomaba su mano..sin espereranzas.._

-te lo prometi y falle..-dijo naruto

_-eso no es cierto naruto..me prometiste que la cuidarias..y has cumplido..-dijo neji_

-neji..-dijo naruto

_Pero ya no pudo escuchar mas su voz.._

-no quiero perderte hinata..no podria soportarlo..te amo..-dijo naruto liberando sus lagrimas

-yo..tambien te..amo-dijo hinata con voz cansada

-hinata..estas bien..-dijo naruto

-si..ahora que estas a mi lado..-dijo hinata

-y siempre lo estare..siempre-dijo naruto

-lo se..te amo mucho..naruto-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti..-dijo naruto

_Se acerco un poco a sus labios y la beso con una ternura..sintiendo la calidez de los besos de hinata que tanto extrañaba tenerlos.._

* * *

**FUERA DEL CUARTO..**

-entonces que pasara con hinata..-dijo hiashi

-es solo cuestion de esperar..-dijo sakura

-hinata..-dijo hanabi

-tenemos que ser fuertes hanabi..-dijo hiashi

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION..**

-haruka..tendra el mejor de los padres..-dijo hinata

-y tu estaras ahi..para nosotros-dijo naruto

-ahhg..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..estas bien..-dijo naruto

-haruka..nacera..duele mucho-dijo hinata

-dejame hablarle a sakura..-dijo naruto

* * *

**FUERA DE LA HABITACION..**

-sakura-chan..-dijo naruto

-que pasa..-dijo sakura

-la bebe..-dijo naruto

-vamos rapido...-dijo sakura y entraron ala habitacion

-que pasa...-dijo tenten

-la bebe..nacera..-dijo ino

-eso quiere decir que..hinata-dijo tenten

-si..hinata morira..-dijo ino

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 21  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...**

-duele mucho..-dijo hinata

-lo se...tranquila todo ira bien..-dijo sakura

-no se si pueda..-dijo hinata

-si podras...yo se que podras amor..-dijo naruto

-naru..ahhg..-dijo hinata

-naruto..sonte su mano..y dale fuerzas..-dijo sakura

_El tomo su mano..sintiendo como presionaba hinata su mano con la suya.._

-tu puedes amor..puedes hacerlo..-dijo naruto

-quiero que puje con todas tus fuerzas..-dijo sakura

-ahhg..-dijo hinata

* * *

**FUERA DE LA HABITACION..**

-que estara pasando..-dijo ino

-tranquila saldra bien..-dijo sai

-naruto-sama tiene que ser fuerte..-dijo lee

-lo se..-dijo tenten

-_"hinata tienes que ser fuerte"_-penso kiba

-tranquilo kiba..tu amiga estara bien..-dijo yu

-lo se amor..pero esperemos que salga bien todo..-dijo kiba

-hinata..-dijo hiashi

-tranquilo padre..-dijo hanabi

_Todos estaban tan nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar..cuando se escucho un llanto de una bebe..y sakura salio de ahi.._

-fue niña..-dijo sakura

-soy abuelo...y mi hija como esta..-dijo hiashi

-es cuestion de unos minutos..para que hinata muera..-dijo sakura

-no..-dijo ino

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION..**

-es hermosa amor..tan hermosa como tu..-dijo naruto cargando a su hija

-lo se..cuidala bien naruto..-dijo hinata

-la cuidaremos los dos..recuerda lo que te prometi..-dijo naruto

-si..perdoname por no estar con ustedes..-dijo hinata

-estaras..con nosotros..-dijo naruto

-jamas me arrepenti de amarte tanto naruto..ni de tener a haruka con nosotros..-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco me arrepiento..de amarte hinata..te amo y nada lo cambiara..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo..siempre..-dijo hinata cerrando sus ojos

-hinata..hinata..no nos dejes..te amo..-dijo naruto

* * *

**FUERA DE LA HABITACION..**

-no siento..el chakra de hinata..-dijo ino

-eso quiere decir que..-dijo tenten

-si..ha muerto..-dijo sakura

-mi onechan..-dijo hanabi abrazando a su padre

-hinata..-dijo kiba

-tranquilo amor..-dijo yu

-hinata..-dijo lee

-tengo que entrar ala habitacion..-dijo sakura

-te acompañamos..-dijo sasuke

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION..**

-naruto..-dijo sakura

_Se acerco a el con sasuke..su mirada estaba perdida le entrego ala pequeña en sus brazos.._

-alejense..por favor..-dijo naruto

-naruto..tienes que..-dijo sasuke

_El chakra de kurama iba aunmentando..eso significaba que lo estaba usando.._

-no puede ser..naruto..detente-dijo sakura

-que pasa..-dijo sai entrando con los demas

-naruto-sama..que esta haciendo..-dijo lee

-esta tecnica la vi hace tiempo..-dijo sakura sorprendida

-como se llama..-dijo ino

-el Fukkatsu sa seru gijutsu...-dijo sakura

-y como es eso..-dijo lee

-eso solo funciona como los portadores de jinchuriki..el efecto es mas eficiente..-dijo sakura

-pero como lo aprendio...-dijo shikamaru

-recuerda lo que dijo..cuando uso nuestros chakras en su mano..de donde lo aprendio..-dijo kiba

_-cuando eres hokage..aprendes de todo..en los pergaminos.._

-claro..ahora recuerdo..de los pergaminos-dijo lee

-tambien recuerdan desde cuando lo aprendio..-dijo shino

_-fue cuando hinata tenia tres meses.._

-es cierto..-dijo sakura

-esperemos que funcione lo que tiene en mente..-dijo sasuke

-esperemos que si..-dijo sai

_Naruto fue usando todo el chakra de kurama en solo una tecnica..mientras los demas esperaban que funcionara su plan.._

**-naruto..recuerda que no debes exederme..-dijo kurama**

-lo tengo en mente..solo quiero que este con nosotros...-dijo naruto

**-de acuerdo...tenemos que continuar con esto..-dijo kurama**

-eso es lo que tenia en mente..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 22  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-donde estoy...que es este lugar..parece una..-dijo hinata

**-prision...si lo es hay veces que estoy adentro y afuera..-dijo kurama**

-quien es usted..-dijo hinata

**-me presento..soy kurama..-dijo kurama**

-kurama..un minuto usted es el que esta dentro de..-dijo hinata

**-exacto..el mismo..soy el que esta dentro de tu esposo..-dijo kurama**

-pero como llegue aqui..-dijo hinata

**-por el..no se resigna perderte..-dijo kurama**

-naruto...me esta salvando la vida..-dijo hinata

**-exacto..solo depende de ti si quieres estar a su lado..-dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..**

-aun no termina cierto sakura..-dijo ino

-no...solo es cuestion de tiempo..-dijo sakura

-ni siquiera ha visto a su hija..-dijo temari

-lo primero que le preocupa es hinata ahora...-dijo sakura

-esperemos que pueda salvarla..-dijo ino

-esperemos que si..-dijo ino

* * *

**EN LA PRISION DE KURAMA...**

**-que dices chica...quieres estar con tu familia..-dijo kurama**

-si..si quiero..donde esta naruto..-dijo hinata

**-ahi lo tienes..-dijo kurama**

* * *

**FUERA DEL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..**

-padre cree que naruto-sama podra salvarla..-dijo hanabi

-confiemos que si..-dijo hiashi

-claro que podra...estoy segura de ello..-dijo shizune

-_"salva a mi hija..naruto"_-penso hiashi

* * *

**EN LA PRISION DE KURAMA..**

-naruto..-dijo hinata

**-que esperas chica..ve con el..-dijo kurama**

-muchas gracias..kurama-kun..-dijo hinata

**-de nada.._"sin duda la chica es especial.."_-dijo kurama**

_Se acerco mas a naruto..cuando el la vio.._

-estas bien hinata-dijo naruto

-mejor...ahora que estas conmigo..-dijo hinata

-como te lo prometi..recuerdas..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..-dijo hinata

_Uniendo sus labios en un beso lento..mientras que subia sus manos en el cuello de el y naruto sus manos en sus caderas.._

**-que cursis..-dijo kurama**

* * *

**EN LA HABITACION DEL HOSPITAL...**

-miren...creo que esta por acabar..-dijo ino

-es cierto..esperemos que resulte..-dijo sakura

-hinata...-dijo tenten

_Su poder estaba ya es su estado normal..cuando los demas los vieron se sorprendieron al verlos tan romanticos.._

-es momento que nos vayamos..-dijo ino

-es cierto...anda vamos..-dijo kiba

_Al escuchar esas voces se separaron de golpe..._

-hola..naruto..puedes soltarme..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-eh?..a si perdona..-dijo naruto

-tu plan si que funciono..-dijo sasuke

-pero como lo aprendiste tan rapido..-dijo sakura

-je..solo me tomo unos minutos para hacerlo..-dijo naruto

-minutos..-dijeron los demas

-exacto..no fue tan dificil hacerla...-dijo naruto

-vaya..eso es sorprendente..-dijo sakura

-si..sakura puedes darnos a nuestra hija ahora..-dijo naruto

-a si claro ten..-dijo sakura

_Se la dio a su madre..que la pequeña abria sus ojos lentamente.._

-vaya si que es igual a naruto en todo..-dijo kiba

-exepto que es niña..-dijo yu

-si..y es muy hermosa asi..-dijo hinata

-igual a su madre de hermosa..-dijo naruto

-ahora si ya nos vamos..anda chicos ya no hay nada que ver..-dijo sakura

_Sacando a todos solo quedando los tres.._

-tu me salvaste..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si...te lo habia dicho, siempre estare contigo..-dijo naruto

-te amo mucho..jamas me arrepenti de nada..-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco me arrepiento de amarte tanto..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 23  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-mira naruto...ira a abrir sus ojos..-dijo hinata

-enserio vamos a ver..-dijo naruto

La bebe fue abriendo lentamente..se sorprendieron a ver los ojos..

-son identicos..-dijo naruto

-a ti..tiene tus ojos naruto..-dijo hinata

-si que tenia razon kiba...es identica a mi por el pelo y ahora por sus ojos..-dijo naruto

-si que lo es..-dijo hinata

* * *

FUERA DEL CUARTO...

-podemos pasar a ver a mi hija..-dijo hiashi

-por ahora no..esta con naruto-dijo sakura

-entendemos..-dijo hiashi

-en la tarde pueden entrar..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..-dijo hiashi

* * *

DENTRO DEL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..

-creo que tiene sueño...-dijo naruto

-si..ven nena acomodate bien..-dijo hinata

La bebe se acomodo en los brazos de su madre quedandose bien dormida..

-si que tenia sueño..-dijo naruto

-si..gracias por devolverme la vida de nuevo...-dijo hinata

-te lo he dicho..es porque te amo..y no quero una vida sin ti..ni sin haruka..-dijo naruto

-yo tampoco podria vivir si te pasa algo..-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..mucho..mucho-dijo hinata juntando sus narices

-mucho..mucho-dijo naruto

-mucho..-dijo hinata

Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso demostrando que era cierto todo..

* * *

EN LA TARDE..

-puedo cargarla..andale..puedo-dijo hanabi

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

Le dio la bebe a su hermana que fue abriendo sus ojos y se le quedo mirando..

-mira papa...tiene los ojos de naruto-sama..-dijo hanabi

-lo veo..si que es una copia exacta de su padre..-dijo hiashi

-espero que no saque las travesuras de su padre..-dijo kakashi en la puerta

-lo mismo digo...-dijo hiashi

-papa..naruto solo lo hacia para llamar atencion..-jugaba con sus dedos-y ademas dejo de hacerlo..-dijo hinata

-si que lo defiendes onechan...-dijo hanabi

* * *

FUERA DEL CUARTO..

-si que la tecnica funciono..hinata esta mejor que nunca..-dijo ino

-si..-dijo tenten

-es porque naruto jamas se rindio..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..ahora si que seran mas felices..-dijo temari

-por supuesto..-dijo karmin

* * *

EN LA NOCHE...

-tan pronto se fue tu padre..-dijo naruto

-si..esta cansado por mi culpa..-dijo hinata

-no digas eso..no podiamos hacer que naciera en la tarde..-dijo naruto

-en eso tienes razon..-dijo hinata

-ademas..mirala esta cansada y tu deberias descansar..-dijo naruto

-tu tambien..te vez mas casado que yo..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..estare bien..anda duerme..-dijo naruto

-lo hare pero si duermes conmigo..-dijo hinata

-haremos esto..yo me quedare contigo y haruka...pero dormire en ese sillon..de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-no sera incomodo..mejor duerme con nosotras

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 24  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_Se desperto en la mañana..sin hacer rudio para no despertar ni ala bebe y a naruto..se acerco ala ventana del hospital y contemplar el amanecer.._

-_"que hermosa amanecer..y pensa que jamas la volveria a ver.."_-penso hinata

-en que piensas..-dijo naruto abrazandola por la espalda

-en lo hermosa que es la amanecer..-dijo hinata

-si lo es..y mas hermoso es que tu estes aqui..-dijo naruto

_Con su mano movio un poco su pelo de su cuello...y despues le empezo dar un beso en su cuello..haciendola estremecer un poco..mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.._

-naruto...dijo hinata

-que..fue un dia entero sin ti..sin besarte y abrazarte..-dijo naruto

-lo se..es solo que estamos en el hospital...en casa podremos hacerlo..-dijo hinata

-tienes razon..y tu deberias estar en cama..-dijo naruto

-ya me siento mejor..podemos irnos a casa..-dijo hinata

-no podemos..hasta que tu medico me ordene hacerlo..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...no quieres cargarla-dijo hinata y se acosto en la cama

-si..-dijo naruto

_Cargo a su hija...mientras la pequeña abri sus ojos al ver a su padre.._

-haruka...yo soy tu papi...y te amo con todo mi corazon..-dijo naruto

**-si que la cria es identica a ti..-dijo kurama**

-lo se..y valio la pena esperarla..-dijo naruto

**-si que tu hembra hizo un buen trabajo con la cria..-dijo kurama**

-claro que si...y es hermosa..-dijo naruto

* * *

**TRES HORAS DESPUES..**

-bien..ya pudes irte..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias..-dijo hinata

-pero recuerda...tienes que descansar..y nada de cosas pesadas o misiones..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..me encargare de ello..-dijo naruto

-confio en tu palabra..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-al fin en casa...mira haruka tu casa..-dijo naruto

_La pequeña solo se reia..haciendo que se soriera hinata.._

-porque no vas a descansar..debes estar cansada..-dijo naruto

-no..quiero estar con ustedes..-dijo hinata

-segura..-dijo naruto

-si..dejame cargar a mi hija..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y le dio la bebe a su madre

-quien es mi nena mas linda..eres lo mejor que nos paso en la vida..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-anda ven a dormir...-dijo hinata

-dejame darle un beso de buenas noches..-dijo naruto

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

_Le dio un beso ala pequeña y se acosto.._

-sabes que fue lo mejor...-dijo naruto

-no se..-dijo hinata

-la primera es ser hokage..y la otra es en tenerlas a ustedes en mi vida..-dijo naruto

-para mi es tenerte a ti a mi lado y a haruka en nuestras vidas..-dijo hinata

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

_Se dieron un beso y se quedaron dormidos despues.._

* * *

**EN LA MADRUGADA..**

_Las cuatro de la mañana..._

La bebe habia empezado a llorar..

-yo voy...-dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

_Camino al cuarto de la bebe..la levanto y le dio leche..._

-sabes..me alegra de que esten bien las dos..las amo mucho..-dijo naruto

_La bebe solo lo miraba mientras tomaba leche y despues se quedo dormida en sus brazos...que poco a poco la acomodo en su cuna y salio de la habitacion__..ya que llego ala suyo se acosto en su cama.._

-perdona..sabes lo que me dijo sakura-chan..-dijo hinata

-lo se..no te preocupes..ademas me encanta estar con mi hija..-dijo naruto

-y a mi me encanta estar contigo..-dijo hinata

-a mi tambien..me encanta estar contigo-dijo naruto

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-haruka..mira como dejaste a papi...-dijo hinata

_Miro a naruto que estaba bien dormido...su primera noche siendo padre y era muy agotador..mientra la bebe sonreia y movia sus manos_

-quieres estar con papi...bien te dejare con el..mientras mama va hacer de comer..-dijo hinata

_Dejo ala bebe con su padre y se fue ala cocina..__la bebe comenzo a hacerle travesuras y bañandolo de baba y se reia...naruto fue despertando poco a poco..viendo a su bebe haciendole travesuras.._

-haruka..con que me hacias travesuras..-dijo naruto

_La bebe se reia.._

-vamos a ver donde esta mama..-dijo naruto y cargo a su hija

* * *

**EN LA COCINA..**

-que haces...hinata..-dijo naruto

-pues..que tienes en la cara..-dijo hinata

-que tengo..-dijo naruto

-creo que alguien te dejo baba en el cachete..dejame limpiarte...-dijo hinata

_Busco una servilleta y le limpio el cachete.._

-si que es muy traviesa...-dijo naruto

-creo que es de herencia naruto..-dijo hinata

-si..tienes mucha razon..tengo que irme..-dijo naruto

-no quieres desayunar al menos..-dijo hinata

-bueno..-dijo naruto

_Desayuno rapido y se levanto a arregalrse.._

-me tengo que ir..o quieres que me qude..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..estaremos bien..anda ve..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..nos vemos en la tarde..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

_Se dieron un leve beso y luego uno a su hija en su frente.._

-te amo..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti..-dijo naruto y desaparecio en una nube de humo

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 25  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-ya que papi se fue..solo quedamos tu y yo mi pequeña..-dijo hinata

_La pequeña solo se reia.._

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-naruto-sama es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo...-dijo shizune

-a mi tambien me alegra estar aqui de nuevo..-dijo naruto

-ya era hora..al fin me voy...-dijo shikamaru

-muchas gracias..por todo..-dijo naruto

-para que son los amigos..-dijo shikamaru y se marcho

-bien..a continuar..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA FLORERIA..**

-porque no vamos a ver a hinata..-dijo ino

-porque no..que dicen chicas..-dijo tenten

-sabes que tienes un hijo...verdad ino..-dijo sakura

-si lo se..pero esta en casa de mi mama..-dijo ino

-ya..yo tengo una hija a quien cuidar..-dijo sakura

-me estas diciendo que no cuido de mi hijo..-dijo ino

-tecnicamente..si...-dijo sakura

-chicas..tranquilas..sus hijos pueden ir si quieren..-dijo tenten

-como tu y karim aun no tienen hijos aun..-dijo temari

-ya..entonces iremos o no..-dijo karim

-si vamos..solo voy a casa de mi madre y dejo a mi pequeña..-dijo sakura

-bien..nos vemos en casa de hinata en unos 30 minutos..-dijo tenten

-de acuerdo..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-sabes mi pequeña..si no fuera por tu padre..jamas estaria aqui para darte todo el amor del mundo..-dijo hinata

_La bebe solo bostezaba.._

-creo que tienes sueño..vamos para que duermas un rato..-dijo hinata

**_YA EN LA HABITACION DE HARUKA.._**

_Hinata la acomodo en su cuna...quedandose profundamente dormida.._

-ahora solo queda..limpiar un poco la casa..-dijo hinata y salio del cuarto

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-_"esto me esta matando.."_-penso naruto

**-y aun no acaba..-dijo kurama**

-que quieres decir..-dijo naruto

**-que las noches seguiras sin dormir..ya que la cria llorara y llorara..en las madrugadas..-dijo kurama**

-hay no..-dijo naruto

**-si..asi eras tu de pequeño..recuerdo al pobre de iruka cuidandote..-dijo kurama**

-iruka..sense me cuido de bebe..-dijo naruto

**-si..aunque era muy joven..lo hizo muy bien..-dijo kurama**

-naruto-sama tiene visitas..-dijo shizune

-¿quien?..-dijo naruto

-yo..dobe..-dijo sasuke

-sasuke..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_Continuaba con la limpieza de la casa..teniendo su pelo agarrado en una coleta de caballo..hasta que el timbre de su casa sono..y al abrir eran sus amigas..y entraron_

-hinata..como estas..-dijo tenten

-bien gracias..-dijo hinata

-y la bebe..-dijo karim

-durmiendo..y su nombre es haruka..-dijo hinata

-haruka..es lindo..-dijo karim

-si..podemos ir a verla..-dijo ino

_Se escucho el llanto de la bebe.._

-creo que se desperto..ahora vengo..-dijo hinata y se diriguio al cuarto

**_30 MINUTOS DESPUES.._**

-haruka..mira nena tenemos visitas...son mis amigas..-dijo hinata

-ahh..es tan linda..-dijo tenten

-si..que bueno que te saco a ti..-dijo ino

-kiba dice que es la copia exacta de naruto..-dijo yu

-¿tu crees?-dijo ino

-si..tiene el color de pelo igual que el..-dijo yu

-tiene sus ojos y los de su abuelo..-dijo hinata

-de verdad..dijo sakura

-si..-dijo hinata

-esperemos a que los habra..-dijo sakura

_La bebe poco a poco abria sus ojitos azules como el cielo.._

-es cierto..es tan linda-dijo tenten

-puedo cargarla..-dijo sakura

-claro..-dijo hinata

_Le dio la bebe a sakura que la tomo en sus brazos.._

-si que eres una princesa..como naruto pudo tener a una nena tan bonita..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..naruto digamos no es un galan como sasuke o sai..-dijo ino

-es verdad..es muy linda..y naruto no es muy atractivo que digamos..-dijo tenten

_Las demas asintieron.._

-chicas..-empezo a jugar con sus dedos-para mi..naruto es muy atractivo..-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-eso es porque estas tan enamorada de el..-dijo karim

-si..lo amo mucho..y es muy bueno como padre..-dijo hinata

-y..en la cama como es..-dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-eh?-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-ya me entiendes de que hablo..-dijo ino

-ino..ya deja a hinata..-dijo sakura

-ademas no venimos hablar de eso..venimos a ver ala pequeña haruka..-dijo karim

-es cierto..pero no me cambiaras el tema hinata..-dijo ino

_Con ese comentario las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron un poco mas.._

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-como te va como padre..-dijo sasuke

-mas o menos..-dijo naruto

-apenas llevas una noche..esperate las demas..-dijo sasuke

-mas noches...-dijo naruto

-asi es..asi que aconstumbrate..-dijo sasuke

-esoy cansado..-dijo naruto

-asi son las primeras noches..pero pronto pasara..-dijo sasuke

-y con sadaki como te fueron las noches..-dijo naruto

-agotadoras..como sakura llegaba cansada me tocaba a mi cuidarla..-dijo sasuke

-ya veo...quisiera llegar a casa y estar con ellas..-dijo naruto

-hablando de eso..me tengo que ir..nos vemos..-dijo sasuke

-aguarda..-dijo naruto

_Pero sasuke desaparecio en una nube de humo.._

-no quiero quedarme solito..-dijo naruto

**-que infanti eres..-dijo kurama**

-ya callate..-dijo naruto

**-eso quisieras..que me callaras pero no puedes..-dijo kurama**

-eso lo veremos..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-ya dime hinata como es naruto en la cama..-dijo ino

-aun sigues con eso..ya dejala..-dijo sakura

_La bebe empezo a llorar..queriendo los brazos de su madre..sakura se la dio a su madre que se fue calmando.._

-es increible como un bebe sabe quien es su madre..-dijo tenten

-logicamente..ellos escuchan tu voz..cuando estas dentro de ella..-dijo sakura

-increible..-dijo karim

-bueno chicas...es hora de irnos..-dijo temari

-es cierto..tengo que ver a mi pequeño..-dijo ino

-a esta hora sadaki esta muy enfadosa..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias por la visita chicas..-dijo hinata

-de nada..-dijo karim

-ya nos vamos..te cuidas hinata..-dijo temari

-por supuesto..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_Las ocho en punto.._

-como estubo tu dia..-dijo hinata

-mas o menos y el tuyo-dijo naruto

-muy entretenido..vinieron las chicas ver a haruka..-dijo hinata

-espero que sus platicas no la hayan aburrido..-dijo naruto

-claro que no..estaba tan atenta..que se quedo dormida..-dijo hinata

-esta dormida ahora..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata y acomodo su cabeza en los hombros de naruto

-cansada...-dijo naruto

-un poco..pero no tanto como tu..-dijo hinata

-pues eso lo podemos arreglar..-dijo naruto

_Comenzo a besar sus labios apasionadamente..mientras que ella enredaba las manos en su pelo profundizando mas el beso deseoso..quedando completamente tubada en el sillon con el ensima suyo.._

-que es lo que pretendes ahora..-dijo hinata

-no te lo imaginas..-dijo naruto

-no se..dimelo tu..-dijo hinata susurrandole el oido antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja

-creo que si lo sabes..y muy bien..-dijo naruto

-trata de explicarme...mejor..-dijo hinata

-sere mas claro...porque esta noche no te dejare dormir..-dijo naruto mordisqueando su cuello

_Hinata solo sonrio..y volvieron a unir sus labios en ese beso pasional..encendiendo la llama de la pasion que existian entre ellos dos demostrandose lo mucho que se aman.._

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 26  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**UN AÑO DESPUES..**

_Domingo en la mañana..._

-anda haruka..despierta a papi..-dijo hinata

_La pequeña haruka de un año de edad hacia mucho ruido para que su padre despertara..que no consiguio..asi que jalo su pelo y gritando haciendolo que se despertara.._

-no hagan ruido..-dijo naruto tratandose de dormir

_Pero haruka no se iba a rendi y continuo haciendo ruido que al fin logro despertarlo.._

-haruka..es domingo..quiero descansar..-dijo naruto

-naruto...haruka quiere que despiertes..-dijo hinata

-dile que no..quiero dormir un poco mas..-dijo naruto

-haruka..escuchaste lo que papi te dijo..-dijo hinata

_Haruka empezo a jalar mas el pelo de su padre..pero se le quedo viendo a su mejilla que tenia la misma marca que su padre..que empezo hacer señas..._

-si nene..tu y papi tienen la misma marca..-dijo hinata

_Naruto solo la ecuchaba entre sueños.._

-papi tambien tenia las marcas cuando era bebe..es herencia..-dijo hinata

**-si claro..-dijo kurama**

-ya callate...no me dejas dormir..-dijo naruto

-si continuas asi..papi se molestara..-dijo hinata

_A haruka no le importo y continuo jalandole el cabello de papa..hasta que al fin desperto.._

-haruka..ya que me despertaste..tengo algo para ti..-dijo naruto

_Saco una caja..y al abrirla habia un peluche de kurama.._

-crees que sea buena idea naruto..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..mirala adora el peluche..haruka..su nombre es kurama..-dijo naruto

-ku..ku..-dijo haruka

-asi es ku-ku..-dijo naruto

**-no es gracioso naruto..-dijo kurama**

-para mi si..lo es..-dijo naruto

-creo que le gusta mucho el peluche..-dijo hinata

_Haruka abrazaba mas y mas el peluche..y repetia ku-ku.._

-vez..te dije que le encantaria..-dijo naruto

-si me lo dijiste..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA..**

-porque no vamos a ver a haruka papa..-dijo hanabi

-ahora no...-dijo hiashi

-de acuerdo..-dijo hanabi y continuo entrenando

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-te imaginas cuando sea mas grande..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..ira ala acedemia..aprendera muchas cosas..-dijo naruto

-es cierto..-dijo hinata

-mira hinata..haruka quiere caminar..-dijo naruto

_Haruka trataba de levantarse..de las caidas que tenia.._

-haruka nena...ven con papa..-dijo naruto

_Haruka se levantaba..daba unos pasos cortos.._

-mira nena..tengo a ku-ku..-dijo naruto

_Se aproximo mas al peluche y llego hasta donde estaba su padre.._

-lo hiciste bien haruka..-dijo hinata

-es cierto..mi nena lo hizo exelente..-dijo naruto

* * *

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES..**

-mami..que es..-dijo haruka

-es nieve..-dijo hinata

-neve..fia..-dijo haruka

-claro que esta fria haruka..-dijo hinata

-que hacen..-dijo naruto

-enseño a haruka que es la nieve..-dijo hinata

-y que esperamos vamos..-dijo naruto

_Corrieron en la nieve haciendo bolas de nieve..pasando tiempo de calidad como padre e hija..hinata los veia a lo lejos.._

-anda ven amor..-dijo naruto

-aqui estoy bien..de verdad..-dijo hinata

-dime que hacemos cuando mami no quiere ir..-dijo naruto

-jala..jala..-dijo haruka

-exacto..-dijo naruto y comenzo a jalarla

-no esperen..-dijo hinata

-anda sera divertido..-dijo naruto

-mami..mami..-dijo haruka

-esta bien...vamos..-dijo hinata

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA CASA..**

-si que haruka heredo tu energia..-dijo hinata

-no hay de que..ademas..-dijo naruto

-ademas ¿que?-dijo hinata

-no se..no te apetece algo mas..-dijo naruto

-pues poniendolo asi..si..-dijo hinata

-que cosa te apetece..-dijo naruto

-a ti..-dijo hinata

_Asi que unieron sus labios en un beso y en esa noche helada..ni sintieron frio porque sus cuerpos estaba encendiendo la llama de la pasion que crecia en ellos.._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 27  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES..**

-estas lista para ingresar ala academia..-dijo naruto

_Haruka una niña de 8 años rubia de ojos azules como el cielo..llena de energia.._

-si papa..estoy lista..-dijo haruka

-ese es el entusiasmo..-dijo naruto

-si...podre al fin vence a kai al fin..-dijo haruka

-asi es haruka..-dijo naruto

-y mama donde esta..-dijo haruka

-recuerda que esta en una mision muy importante..asi que portate bien..y nada de travesuras-dijo naruto

-si papa..lo prometo..-dijo haruka cruzando los dedos por su espalda

-mas te vale..-dijo naruto

-anda ya vamonos papa..se hace tarde..-dijo haruka

-si ya voy.._"que impaciente es"_..-dijo naruto

**-sin duda que es igual a ti naruto..-dijo kurama**

-lo admito si..es igual a mi..-dijo naruto

-ya papa..vamonos..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-recuerda nada de travesuras..-dijo naruto

-si papa..nada de nada..-dijo haruka

-naruto-sama..-dijo sadaki

-hola...-dijo naruto

-anda sadaki vamos se hace tarde..-dijo haruka

-si..permiso..-dijo sadaki

_Ya que las dos niñas se fueron.._

-sin duda es igual a ti..-dijo sasuke

-al menos tu hija no es amargada como tu..-dijo naruto

-que dijiste..-dijo sasuke

-lo que oiste..amargado..-dijo naruto

-chicos..ya calmense..ni parecen que fueran padres..-dijo sakura

-miren la hora..me voy..-dijo naruto y desaparecio en una nube de humo

-me las pagaras...naruto-dijo sasuke

-nada que me las pagaras..anda tengo que ir al hospital..y cuida de mako..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo..-dijo sasuke

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-tengo una sensacion..-dijo naruto

**-ahora que te pasa..-dijo kurama**

-conociendo bien a mi hija...estoy segura que tramara algo..-dijo naruto

**-entonces es herencia..-dijo kurama**

-esperemos que me equivoque..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-entonces si lo haras..se lo prometiste a tu padre..-dijo sadaki

-yo no dije..lo prometo..estas conmigo o no..-dijo haruka

-yo estoy contigo..-dijo shun

-y tu sadaki-chan..-dijo haruka

-de acuerdo...esperemos que no nos atrapen..-dijo sadaki

-hey..con quien hablas..soy haruka namikaze hyuga..y jamas me atraparan..-dijo haruka

-si vamos..-dijo shun

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**

-naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-que pasa..todo bien..-dijo naruto

-hinata..-dijo shizune

-que tiene..esta bien..-dijo naruto

-se desmayo..y esta en el hospital..-dijo shizune

-gracias...ire a verla..-dijo naruto y desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL KONOHA..**

-donde estoy..-dijo hinata

-tranquila..solo te desmayaste..-dijo sakura

-yo..no me he sentido bien en esta semana..-dijo hinata

-bien te hare unos estudios y te traere los resultados..no tardo..-dijo sakura y se marcho

-hinata...estas bien..-dijo naruto entrando

-ahora estoy bien..-dijo hinata

-segura..no quieres que le hable a sakura-chan..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..sakura-chan me hara unos estudios..y sabremos que tengo..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que estes bien..-dijo naruto

-estare bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-estan listos..-dijo haruka

-oh si..-dijo shun

-aun creo que es mala idea..-dijo sadaki

-vamos sadaki-chan...sera divertido..-dijo haruka

-si..ademas no quieres estar con nosotros..-dijo shun

-si..pero..-dijo sadaki

-anda vamos..no nos dejarias solos verdad..-dijo haruka

-esta bien..que tengo que hacer..-dijo sadaki

-asi se habla..bien este es el plan..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL KONOHA...**

-bien hinata...aqui tenemos los resultados..que bueno que estas aqui naruto..-dijo sakura

-sabes como soy..-dijo naruto

-bien..no es nada malo..-dijo sakura

-entonces que tiene hinata..-dijo naruto

-no me interrumpas..hinata esta embarazada..-dijo sakura

-un bebe..escuchaste naruto..haruka tendra un hermanito..-dijo hinata

-si lo escuche..me siento feliz amor..-dijo naruto

-bien me voy..-dijo sakura y salio de la habitacion

-seremos padres de nuevo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho..-dijo naruto

-mucho..mucho..-dijo hinata

-demasiado..-dijo naruto

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso demostrando todo el amor que habia en ellos.._

-sera hermoso tener un bebe de nuevo..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..y sera increible..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre aun plano de hinata

-hokage-sama..-dijo un sense

-que pasa..-dijo naruto

-su hija..esta haciendo travesuras de nuevo con sus amigos...-dijo el sense

-que esperan..atrapenlos..y quiero a haruka en mi casa-dijo naruto

-si hokage-sama..-dijo el sense y desaparecio en una nube de humo

-que pasa naruto..-dijo hinata

-haruka volvio a hacer travesuras de nuevo..y tendra el mayor de los castigos tanto como sus amigos..-dijo naruto

-no vayas a ser tan duro con ella..me prometes-dijo hinata

-esta bien...te lo prometo..ahora tranquila, piensa en el bebe..si..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon..estaremos bien los dos..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 28  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA TARDE..**

-sueltame..sense..-dijo haruka

-ahora mismo te llevare a tu casa..-dijo akira

-no..suelteme..-dijo haruka

-nada de sueltame..ahora vamos..y ustedes dos..mañana los quiero en la torre del hokage-dijo akira

-si sense..-dijo sadaki

-vamos sadaki-chan..-dijo shun

-chicos...no me dejen con la bruja..-dijo haruka

-deja de decirme asi..ahora vamos a tu casa...-dijo akira

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-trata de calmarte naruto..-dijo hinata

-esa niña..cada cosa que hace..-dijo naruto

-recuerda que tu hacias lo mismo..-dijo hinata

-lo se..pero es diferente yo soy hokage..y haruka siendo la hija no debe actuar asi..-dijo naruto

-sabes..suenas como mi padre..cuando era niña..-dijo hinata

-en verdad lo crees..-dijo naruto

-si..trata de calmarte..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...no te voy a preocupar ahora...tu tienes que estar tranquila por el bebe..-dijo naruto

-si lo estare..pero si tu te controlas un poco..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**

-ya sueltame..puedo caminar sola..-dijo haruka

-no..ahora muevete..-dijo akira

-ayedenme...esta loca..-dijo haruka haciendo escandalo

-ya deja de hacer drama..no entiendo siendo la hija del hokage hagas todo eso...y mas metiendo a tus amigos...-dijo akira

-_"la hija del hokage.."_-penso haruka molesta

-ya camina..no tengo todo el dia..-dijo akira

-ya voy..-dijo haruka

_Continuaron en el recorrido..hasta llegar a casa.._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-ya estas mas tranquilo..-dijo hinata

-ahora si..solo tengo que esperar a mi hija..-dijo naruto

-hokage-sama...aqui esta su hija..-dijo akira

-gracias..puedes retirarte..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo akira y desaparecio en una nube de humo

-recuerda naruto..tenle paciencia si..estare en la cocina..-dijo hinata y se marcho

-papa..dejame explicarte..-dijo haruka jugando con sus dedos

-_"si duda eres igual a tu madre tambien"_..haruka namikaze hyuga..sabes la cantidad de quejas que me han llegado..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero dejame..-dijo haruka

-no..ahora tu y tus amigos van a hacer trabajo comunitario en los locales por un mes..-dijo naruto

-pero papa...-dijo haruka

-pero nada..agradece a tu madre por no darte un castigo peor..tu siendo la hija del hokage debes comportarte mas-dijo naruto

-siempre es lo mismo..la hija del hokage..no puede hacer esto..no puede hacer lo otro..-dijo haruka

-sabes que debes comportarte por lo que eres..-dijo naruto

-no necesito que me lo repitas..-dijo haruka empezando a caminar

-ven aca..aun no ha terminado esta conversacion..-dijo naruto

-para mi si..-dijo haruka

_Cerro la puerta de un portazo.._

-_"esta niña.."_-penso naruto

**-sabes que los genes...son heredatorio..-dijo kurama**

-no tienes que recordarmelo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..todo bien..-dijo hinata

-mas o menos..-dijo naruto

-y haruka..-dijo hinata

-esta en su cuarto muy enojada conmigo..-dijo naruto

-entiendela..solo le repites lo mismo todos los dias..solo escuchala..-dijo hinata

-tienes razon...es que no soy el mejor de los padres..-dijo naruto

-si lo eres..es solo que no has sabido como actuar..-dijo hinata

-lo se..espero ser el mejor padre para mis dos hijos..-dijo naruto

-lo eres..y lo seras..-dijo hinata

-siempre haces las cosas mejores..-dijo naruto

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata...como no tienes idea..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo..y mucho..-dijo hinata

_Se besaron con esa intensidad de el amor que aun existian en los dos_

-dejame hablar con ella si..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..espero que no me odie ahora..-dijo naruto

-haruka no te odia..te ama mucho pero sabes como es..jamas muestra sus sentimientos..-dijo hinata y se diriguio al cuarto de su hija

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 29  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN EL CUARTO DE HARUKA..**

-haruka..todo bien..-dijo hinata entrando

-mas o menos..-dijo haruka

-sabes que tu padre hace lo mejor que puede..el te ama mucho hija..-dijo hinata

-yo lo se..pero siempre me dice lo mismo que no me puedo controlar mi enojo..-dijo haruka

-lo se nena..el solo quiere lo mejor para ti..-dijo hinata

-mama..aun no entiendo que es lo que viste en papa..-dijo haruka

-lo mismo que veo en ti..alegria, fotaleza..y lo mas importante..amor..-dijo hinata

-y como te enamoraste de papa..-dijo haruka

-de hecho..fue cuando me salvo de unos chicos..al principio se convirtio en admiracion..y con los años fue amor..pero a tu padre le importaba recuperar a su mejor amigo uchiha sasuke..-dijo hinata

-el papa de sadaki-chan..-dijo haruka

-el mismo..en la guerra todos peleamos para que pudieramos estar tranquilos...en ese momento tu padre queria ganar esta guerra..lo unico que pude hacer es pelear a su lado..despues que todo termino..fue cuando mi primo murio-dijo hinata

-el tio neji murio..en la guerra-dijo haruka

-si..y lo unico que me hacia falta..con la ayuda de tu padre pude salir adelante...hasta ese dia..me dijo que me ama y en un año nos casamos..-dijo hinata

-ah..pero porque es tan estricto conmigo mama...-dijo haruka

-no es estricto..es que cuando naciste se prometido que jamas sufriria lo que el sufrio..-dijo hinata

-entonces..lo que decia la gente es verdad..papa era huerfano...-dijo haruka

-si..tus abuelos murieron cuando el era un bebe..solo quiere que seas mas responsable..y no hagas muchas travesuras..-dijo hinata

-esta bien mama..-dijo haruka

-bien..baja a cenar que queremos decirte algo importante..de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

-si mama..-dijo haruka

-bien..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_**EN LA COCINA...**_

-ya mama..que es lo que ibas a decir..-dijo haruka

-naruto..porque no le dices tu..-dijo hinata

-estas segura..es mas convicente que tu se lo digas..-dijo naruto

-si..anda dile a haruka la noticia..-dijo hinata

-bien..haruka tendras un hermanito..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..mama..-dijo haruka

-si..-dijo hinata

* * *

**FUERA DE SU CASA..**

_-entiendela..solo le repites lo mismo todos los dias..solo escuchala.._

-_"escucharla"_-penso naruto

-papa..puedo hablar contigo..-dijo haruka

-claro ven..-dijo naruto

-yo..quiero disculparme por todo lo que paso..y tenias razon..tengo que comportame-dijo haruka

-no..tu eres como eres..eso no puedo cambiar..porque tanto como tu y yo somos iguales..-dijo naruto

-perdoname papa...por todo lo que dije..-dijo haruka

-no tengo nada que disculparte..tenias razon por enojarte..-dijo naruto

-te quiero papa...y no me gusta estar molesta contigo..-dijo haruka

-yo tambien te quiero..-dijo naruto

_Abrazo a su hija..y a lo lejos hinata los vio no pudo evitar sonreir.._

-ves bebe..tendras una familia muy unida de hoy en adelante..-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre aun plano

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-todo bien..-dijo hinata

-mejor que nunca..-dijo naruto

-me alegra..que te lleves mejor con haruka..y lo del castigo lo cumpliras..-dijo hinata

-solo por hoy..pero sabes que siempre cumplo..-dijo naruto

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-y dime..no tienes algun antojo...-dijo naruto

-no..aun no apenas nos enteramos..solo me pidieron que estuviera tranquila..-dijo hinata

-me alegra..tengo que irme..asi que quiero que estes tranquila..si-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-bien..nos vemos en la tarde..te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo..-dijo hinata

_Le dio un beso tierno y despues desaparecio en una nube de humo..._

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-entonces tu papa se enojo contigo...-dijo shun

-si..pero me perdono y a ustedes tambien..-dijo haruka

-tu papa tiene un buen corazon haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-lo se..y ademas quiero decirles que tendre un hermanito pronto...-dijo haruka

-que bien haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-eso es malo..-dijo shun

-de que hablas..-dijo haruka

-veras que en unos meses tus padres pondran mas atencion al bebe..y se olvidaran de ti..-dijo shun

-no es cierto...no le hagas caso haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-ya veremos...a ver si me das la razon despues..-dijo shun

-_"entonces..ya no me van a querer"_-penso haruka

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-y..¿donde esta haruka?..-dijo naruto

-en casa de sadaki...-dijo hinata

-entonces estamos solos..-dijo naruto

-si..completamente solos-dijo hinata desifrando sus intenciones

_Comenzaron con besos cortos..fueron aumentando los besos..fueron cayendo lentamente hacia la cama sin dejarse de besar..poco a poco abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello...en esa tarde se demostraron todo ese amor que se tienen mutuamente.._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 30  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-cansada..-dijo naruto

-no..no tanto..me alegra que hayas arregaldo las cosas con tu haruka..-dijo hinata

-a mi tambien...-dijo naruto

-por cierto...de donde sacaria las ideas para hacer eso..-dijo hinata

-eh?..-dijo naruto rascandose la nuca nervioso

-tu sabes algo..asi que me lo diras-dijo hinata

-bueno me encontro una lista de cosas que hacer..la escribi cuando era niño..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..asi que la has tenido desde entonces..-dijo hinata

-de hecho si..y le decomisare la libreta..-dijo naruto

-bien..espero que no haga mas travesuras..se nota que es tu hija..-dijo hinata

-lo se...y como va este pequeñito..-dijo naruto

_ Le toco el vientre aun plano de hinata_

-mas o menos..me marea muy seguido..-dijo hinata

-son los sintomas..de hecho con haruka tenias ascos...-dijo naruto

-es cierto..esperemos que este bebe sea mas tranquilo..-dijo hinata

-si lo mismo digo..esperemos que sea mas como tu..-dijo naruto

-y como tu..poquito..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que no..-dijo naruto

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-anda nena..se hace tarde..-dijo hinata

-ya voy mama...-dijo haruka

-al menos come algo..quieres..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo haruka y se sento en la mesa

_-eso es malo.._

_-de que hablas.._

_-veras que en unos meses tus padres pondran mas atencion al bebe..y se olvidaran de ti.._

-_"y si es cierto..."_-penso haruka

-nena..que pasa..-dijo hinata

-eh?...-dijo haruka

-no has comido nada..que tienes haruka..-dijo hinata

-nada..se me hace tarde mama..nos vemos al rato..-dijo haruka

-claro..-dijo hinata

_Ya que haruka se fue..._

-_"que estara pasando con haruka"_-penso hinata

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-haruka-chan...todo bien..-dijo sadaki

-si..sadaki-chan tu que tienes hermanos...tus padres aun te quieren ya que eres la mayor de tus hermanos..-dijo haruka

-claro que si..es increible tener un hermano..no le hagas mucho caso a shun-kun..sabes que es hijo unico..-dijo sadaki

-si..pero y si tiene razon...cuando era hija unica..mis padres me ponian mas atencion..y ahora ya no..-dijo haruka

-no te preocupes haruka-chan..ya veras que todo esto sera pasajero..-dijo sadaki

-pueda que si..-dijo haruka

-de que hablan chicas..-dijo shun llegando

-de las ideas que le metiste a haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-¿que ideas?-dijo shun

-no te hagas tonto...lo sabes bien..-dijo sadaki

-oh..ya pero es cierto..yo he visto a los demas chicos..-dijo shun

-pero no es lo mismo..-dijo sadaki

-ya..dejen de discutir como si no estubiera aqui..-dijo haruka

-perdona..-dijo sadaki

-ya..mejor me voy..-dijo haruka y salio corriendo

-haruka-chan...espera..-dijo sadaki

_Pero shun le agarro el brazo deteniendola.._

-dejala..necesita asimilarlo..-dijo shun

-tal vez tengas razon..-dijo sadaki

* * *

**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES..**

-no necesito a nadie..solo quiero desaparecer..-dijo haruka cerrando sus ojos

_**-no pienses eso..-dijo ku** _

-eh?..donde estoy..que es este lugar..-dijo haruka

_**-es una prision como la de mi padre..-dijo ku**_

-¿prision?..no entiendo..-dijo haruka

**_-mi padre se llama kurama..y yo soy el que esta dentro de ti..-dijo ku_**

-kurama..entonces..no entiendo aun..-dijo haruka

**_-bien-_dio un suspiro_-trata de recordar algo..cuando eras bebe..como me decias..-dijo ku_**

_Haruka trataba de recordar..hasta que le vino algo en la mente.._

_-haruka..su nombre es kurama.._

_-ku..ku.._

_-asi es ku-ku.._

-ku-ku..-dijo haruka

**_-exacto..asi me llamaste desde ese momento..-dijo ku_**

-pero era un peluche..que me regalo..-dijo haruka

_**-tu padre si..y ahora sabes de mi..ya que estamos en el mismo cuerpo chica..tu nombre es..-dijo ku**_

-ha..haruka..namikaze hyuga haruka..-dijo haruka

**_-bien..yo soy ku..y en este momento cuando me necesites estare ahi para ti..-dijo ku_**

-gracias..-dijo haruka

-haruka-chan al fin te encuentro..-dijo sadaki

-nos tenias muy preocupados..-dijo shun

-perdona..es solo que necesitaba pensar..-dijo haruka

-bueno..como la clase acabo..no quieren hacer algo..-dijo shun

-de hecho si...dejame revisar que podemos hacer..-dijo haruka y saco una libreta

-de donde sacaste esa libreta haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-de hecho..es de mi padre..-dijo haruka

-enserio...son ideas increibles..-dijo shun viendo la lista de la libreta

-lo se...tenemos que hacer todas..-dijo haruka

-shun-kun..haruka-chan..recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez..-dijo sadaki

-si..pero esa bruja no me atrapara tan facilmente..no es asi..-dijo haruka

-es cierto..si somos mas listos que akira-sense..-dijo shun

-ya que..que tienes en la lista..-dijo sadaki

-esta..-señalando..pintar las caras de los kages-y sera fantastico hacerlo..-dijo haruka sonriendo

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

_**-otro crio.."esperemos que esta vez sea menos peligroso"-dijo kurama**_

-si..aunque siento que haruka no lo tomo muy bien..-dijo naruto

_**-entiendela..tu fuiste hijo unico..y aun no sabes sobre lo que es sentirse mal con eso..-dijo kurama**_

-tal vez tengas razon..-dijo naruto

_**-por supuesto que la tengo..-dijo kurama**_

-naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-que pasa..-dijo naruto

-bien...pues haruka-chan y sus amigos pintaron las caras de los kages..-dijo shizune

-_"como lo hice yo"_-penso naruto

-que hacemos naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-llama a akira-sense...y que me traiga a los tres..en este momento..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo shizune y salio de la oficina

-esta niña..._"aunque fue divertido hacerlo cuando era niño"_-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 31  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**

-me encantaria ver la cara de esa bruja...-dijo haruka

-se imaginan como sera...-dijo shun

-mas o menos..eso se gana por meterse con namikaze hyuga haruka..-dijo haruka

-asi es..ni con izuna shun..-dijo shun

-ni con uchiha haruno sadaki..-dijo sadaki

-asi...pues no son mas listos que yo..-dijo akira

-akira-sense..-dijeron los tres

-la misma..Tetsu no tejō gijutsu..-dijo akira

_Aparecieron unas esposas atrapandolos a los tres.._

-asi quien es mas lista..-dijo akira

-auxilio..ayudenlos esta loca nos esposo..-dijo haruka

-ya deja de hacer drama..-dijo akira

-no tenemos todo el dia..asi que vamos..-dijo akira

-a donde nos llevas..-dijo shun

-a ver al hokage..-dijo akira

-_"hay no.._"-penso haruka

-ya caminen..ustedes tres tendran serios problemas..-dijo akira

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-bien aqui estan los tres problematicos..-dijo akira sense

-bien gracias..puedes retirarte..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo akira y se marcho

-hokage-sama..-dijo shun

-naruto-sama..-dijo sadaki

-papa..dejame..-dijo haruka

_Pero la callo con un chitido_

-bien..como saben hable a sus padres..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijeron los tres

-otra vez metiendote en problemas shun..-dijo kiba

-sabes que debes comportante mas shun..-dijo yu

-mama..papa..yo-dijo shun

-y estas castigado..entendido..-dijo kiba

-si papa..-dijo shun

-sadaki..que te he dicho de hacer travesuras..-dijo sakura

-lo siento mama..-dijo sadaki

-nada que lo siento..ahora estaras castigada..-dijo sasuke

-si papa..-dijo sadaki

-no pueden castigarlos..ellos no hicieron nada..fue mi culpa..a quien deben castigar es a mi-dijo haruka

-estas segura de esto..porque tendras que limpiar todo tu sola..-dijo naruto

-si..es mi culpa..-dijo haruka

-no haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-bien..los demas pueden retirarse..quiero hablar con mi hija..-dijo naruto

_Los demas asintieron y salieron del la oficina.._

-ese fue un gran sacrificio sabes..-dijo naruto

-si..pero por no meter a mis amigos en problemas soy capaz de lo que sea...-dijo haruka

-lo se..en ese tenemos en comun..-dijo naruto

-entonces..no me castigaras..-dijo haruka

-claro que te castigare..pero te ayudare..de acuerdo..las limparas en este momento...-dijo naruto

-esta bien papa..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

_**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES..**_

-si que eres mas creativa de lo que yo fui..-dijo naruto limpiando

-de verdad..-dijo haruka

-si..lastima que debamos quitar..pero ya sabes las reglas..-dijo naruto

-lo se..y siento por todo lo que paso..-dijo haruka

-haruka..estas contenta por tener un hermanito..-dijo naruto

-yo..si..-dijo haruka mintiendo

-sabes..cuando era niño siempre desee tener un hermano..pero era huerfano..como lo fue sasuke..y decidi convertirlo en mi hermano..-dijo naruto

-los amigos son como hermanos..-dijo haruka

-exacto..asi como defendiste a shun y sadaki..es amor de hermanos..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..-dijo haruka

-asi es..bien hay que terminar..a mama le preocupa que tardemos mucho..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo haruka

**DOS HORAS DESPUES..**

-bien terminamos..ahora hay que irnos a casa..ya que estamos sucios..-dijo naruto

-si..pero podemos comprar ramen para llevar..anda papi..-dijo haruka

-de acuerdo..asi llevamos algo para mama..-dijo naruto

-si..ramen..ramen..-dijo haruka entusiasmada

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_Las seis en punto.._

-como les fue..y porque estan sucios..-dijo hinata

-bueno..limpiamos una travesura..-dijo naruto

-me voy a bañar..-dijo haruka y entro a su cuarto

-dime que no hizo lo que estoy pensando..-dijo hinata

-lo hizo..y con sus amigos..-dijo naruto

-entonces los castigastes a los tres..-dijo hinata

-de hecho a ninguno..si hubieras visto como defendio a sus amigos del castigo..solo me quedo ayudarla a limpiar la pintura..-dijo naruto

-me alegra..oirlo..-dijo hinata

-traje algo de comer..no se si aun tengas antojos pero los traje por si acaso..-dijo naruto

-de hecho si lo tengo..y eso era lo que queria..-dijo hinata

-que bueno que me deje convencer..-dijo naruto

-ahora vete a bañar..estas muy sucio..-dijo hinata

-solo si vienes conmigo..-dijo naruto

-yo ya me bañe..anda ve..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

_Le dio un leve beso y entro al baño de la habitacion.._

**_20 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

_Salieron de la habitacion sentandose en la mesa comiendo como toda una familia..disfrutando de la compañia..entre risas..ya era momento de ir a dormir..haruka se fue a dormir a su cuarto..pero algo le preocupaba.._

-que pasa..todo bien..-dijo naruto

-no se..a haruka la siento muy distante..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..son celos de hermanos..-djo naruto

-celos..peo yo jamas tuve celos..de mi hermana..-dijo hinata

-eso lo se..pero recuerda que tiene mis genes..-dijo naruto

-en eso tienes razon..pero me preocupo por ella...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes tanto..te amo quiero que debes estar tranquila por el bebe...-dijo naruto

-si..tratare de estar mas tranquila..te lo prometo..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 32  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN EL SEGUNDO MES..**

-recuerda que debes estar tranquila..-dijo sakura

-lo se..es solo que a haruka la siento muy distante conmigo..-dijo hinata

-entiendela..son celos de hermanos..-dijo sakura

-eso mismo me dijo naruto..-dijo hinata

-vez..hazle caso..y tranquila..-dijo sakura

-si..lo intentare..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-al fin ninguna travesura de mi hija..-dijo naruto

_**-no estes muy seguro de ello-dijo kurama**_

-ya viene su cumpleaños..y deseo darle el mejor de los cumpleaños..-dijo naruto

_**-entonces piensa en algo..asi que nos vemos..-dijo kurama**_

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-_"manerme calmada"_-penso hinata

-mama...podemos ir a correr...andale..-dijo haruka

-haruka..recuerda que no puedo hacer eso..-dijo hinata

-solo te importa ese bebe mas que yo..-dijo haruka y salio corriendo

-haruka..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

-hinata..todo bien..¿que tienes?¿esta bien el bebe?-dijo naruto

-estamos bien...es solo que haruka se enojo conmigo y aun no a vuelto..-dijo hinata llorando

-ire a buscarla-limpio sus lagrimas-asi que tranquila si..-dijo naruto dandole un leve beso

-si..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE..**

-solo les importa mas ese bebe que yo..-dijo haruka

**_-no digas eso chica..tus padres te ama..-dijo ku_**

-no es cierto..solo quieren a ese bebe..y se preocupan mas por el..que por mi..-dijo haruka

_**-es logico..el crio necesita mas cuidados...-dijo ku**_

-pero antes queria hacer cosas conmigo..y con la llegada ese bebe ya no quiere hacer nada conmigo..-dijo haruka

**_-entiendo..pero recuerda que te aman y mucho..-dijo ku_**

-no lo creo..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

_**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**_

-_"donde estas haruka...esta oscureciendo"_-penso naruto

_**-yo se donde esta mi cachorro..-dijo kurama**_

-de verdad...dime..-dijo naruto

_**-en el bosque..en un campo de entrenamiento..-dijo kurama**_

-bien..-dijo naruto

_Corrio un poco mas de rapido.._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-tranquila hermana..naruto-sama la encontrara-dijo hanabi

-yo se que lo hara...pero me preocupo mucho..-dijo hinata

-tienes que estar tranquila...por el bebe..-dijo hanabi

-lo se..pero haruka tambien es mi hija...y no puedo evitarlo..-dijo hinata

-todo saldra bien..ya veras que naruto-sama traera a haruka de nuevo a casa..-dijo hanabi

-tienes razon...la traera..-dijo hinata

-asi que tranquila..-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_**EN EL BOSQUE..**_

-creo que estoy perdida..ku..-dijo haruka

**_-tranquila...tu padre te encontrara...-dijo ku_**

-es cierto...me quedare aqui..papa..mama..perdonenme..-dijo haruka liberando sus lagrimas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-estas seguro que es por aqui..-dijo naruto

_**-mas seguro...mi cachorro esta por aqui..-dijo kurama**_

-confio en tu criterio..-dijo naruto

_Continuo caminando hasta que la vio a lo lejos.._

-¡haruka!-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-mantente tranquila hinata..-dijo sakura

-ya se lo dije...pero no me hace caso..-dijo hanabi

-recuerda que debes estar tranquila por el bebe...-dijo sakura

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-ya veras que naruto la encontrara...despues de todo ella es igual a su padre..-dijo sakura

-tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE..**

-papa..-dijo haruka

_Volteo a ver a los lados_

-haruka...esta bien..tu madre esta tan preocupada por ti..-dijo naruto abrazandola

-no lo creo...quiere mas a ese bebe..-dijo haruka

-no digas eso..tu madre te ama con todo su ser como yo..-dijo naruto

-mama..quiere mas a ese bebe..recibe mas atencion..-dijo haruka

-se que es por la atencion..el embarazo de mama es mas delicado...como lo fue el tuyo..-dijo naruto

_Haruka solo se quedo viendolo.._

-cuando tu naciste..ella me hizo prometer que jamas te dejaria sola...y tanto que no queria que crecieras como yo..hice lo posible para que te viera crecer...tu madre es la persona con un corazon muy grande...-dijo naruto

-entonces mama..me salvo a mi..mas que su vida..-dijo haruka

-si..y ahora con lo que le dijiste la heriste mucho mas que cualquier cortada..-dijo naruto

-yo lo siento papa..siento mucho lo que dije..-dijo haruka abrazando a su padre

-a mi no tienes que decirmelo..si no a mama..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon..es solo que el bebe tiene mas atencion..-dijo haruka

-te entiendo..ahora vamos a casa..tu madre esta muy preocupada..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

_Al entrar a su casa.._

-bueno es momento que nos vayamos hanabi...-dijo sakura

-es cierto nos vemos..-dijo hanabi

-adios tia..-dijo haruka

-nos vemos nena..-dijo hanabi

_Ya que se fueron.._

-yo las dejo..-dijo naruto y se marcho

-haruka..no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti..-dijo hinata abrazandola

-perdoname..he sido una egoista..solo queria que me hicieras caso a mi..-dijo haruka

-nena..te amo mucho y eres lo mas valioso que tengo en el mundo...a parte de tu padre y del bebe..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien te quiero mama...-dijo haruka

_Naruto solo vio la ecena y no pudo evitar sonreir..y entro ala habitacion..._

**_-la cria tiene su caracter...-dijo kurama  
_**

-si que lo tiene..-dijo naruto

**_-y tu donde estabas ku..-dijo kurama_**

**_-donde siempre sobre la chica..-dijo ku_**

**_-sabes que tienes que decirme donde andas..recuerda que soy tu padre..-dijo kurama_**

**_-perdona padre..ya me voy la chica me necesita ahora..-dijo ku_**

-deberias dejar de ser tan extricto con el..-dijo naruto

_**-mira quien lo dice..-dijo kurama**_

-ya..me voy..-dijo naruto

_Ya que hinata entro.._

-todo bien..-dijo naruto

-si..gracias..-dijo hinata

-no tienes que darme la gracias despues de todo es nuestra hija..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...nuestra hija..-dijo hinata

-asi es...y mas que tendremos otro mas..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata

-si..y sera asombroso..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 33  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EL CUARTO MES...**

-entonces le quieres hacer una gran fiesta a haruka..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..y sera la mejor...como cuando el bebe nazca tambien le haremos una asi..-dijo naruto

-no crees que exageras un poco..-dijo hinata

-claro que no..es mas sera una sorpresa..que me dices..-dijo naruto

-bueno..sera como quieras..-dijo hinata

-como yo quiera no..como haruka quiera..asi que tendre todo preparado para mañana..-dijo naruto

-bien..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA..**

-asi que mañana es el cumpleaños de haruka..-dijo shun

-si..naruto-sama quiere hacerle una gran fiesta..pero es sorpresa..-dijo sadaki

-de que hablan chicos..-dijo haruka

-de nada..verdad shun-kun..dijo sadaki

_Le dio un codazo.._

-si de nada...-dijo shun

-bueno..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-asi que una fiesta...es buena idea naruto..asi que mis dos hijos van..-dijo ino

-por supuesto..y todos los amigos estan invitados..-dijo naruto

-muchas gracias...-dijo ino

-que pasa ahora..-dijo temari

-solo los invito ala fiesta de mi hija...mañana en la tarde...-dijo naruto

-bien..asi se entretiene los chicos..-dijo temari

-asi es..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-mama..crees que papa olvide mi cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

-no lo creo nena..tu padre sera todo pero jamas olvida algo como eso..-dijo hinata

-bueno..hasta mañana...-dijo haruka

-hasta mañana nena..-dijo hinata y salio del cuarto

_**-escucha a tu madre..los cumpleaños jamas se olvidan..-dijo ku**_

-es cierto..bueno nos vemos..-dijo haruka

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..**

-mama...y papa donde esta..-dijo haruka

-tuvo una mision muy importante..y tuvo que salir..-dijo hinata

-en mi cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

-lo se nena..pero te lo compesara..-dijo hinata

-no..asi esta bien..me voy nos vemos al rato..-dijo haruka

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-adios bebe..dijo haruka tocando el vientre de su madre

_ Y ya que se marcho..._

-salio bien..verdad..-dijo naruto abrazandola por la espalda

-sabes que no me gusta mentirle a mi hija..-dijo hinata

-lo se..es por eso que te dije..conmigo ya sabe todas mis excusas..-dijo naruto

-espero que sea buena idea esto..-dijo hinata

-lo sera...te lo aseguro..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA...**

-bien chicos...creo que ya es tiempo de hacer equipos...-dijo akira

-_"espero que me toque con mis amigos.."_-penso haruka

-por cierto...tenemos un alumno nuevo..tu nombre es..-dijo akira

-kazemaru...koichi-dijo koichi

-_"que raro es.."_-penso haruka

-bien..ya que estas aqui tu estaras...con..-dijo akira

-_"que no sea conmigo"_-penso haruka

-namikaze haruka...y con yamanaka kai..-dijo akira

-_"no puede ser..porque hoy y en mi cumpleaños.."_-penso haruka

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

-que lastima que no estaras con nosotros..-dijo shun

-si..pero ya veras que sera genial..haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-no lo creo..uno es raro y el otro un idiota..-dijo haruka

-ya..todo saldra bien..-dijo shun

-no quieren ir a mi casa...no se a cualquier otro lugar..-dijo haruka

-lo siento..mi mama me castigo por hacer explotar un pergamino..-dijo shun

-y tu sadaki-chan...-dijo haruka

-perdona..es que mi mama me enseñara como ser una ninja medico..-dijo sadaki

-no importa...esta bien..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**

-no puedo creer que tengan cosas que hacer en mi cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

_**-entiendelos...no puedes cambiar los planes..-dijo ku**_

-lo se..este sera el peor de los cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

_**-no seas tan pesimista...-dijo ku**_

-claro que si..primero mi papa..despues mis amigos..y luego estar en el equipo con un idiota y un raro...no es el peor de los cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

_**-puede que tengas razon chica..pero tal vez no sean raros o idiotas..-dijo ku**_

-pueda que no..-dijo haruka

-oyes con quien hablas..-dijo kai

-conmigo misma..y que..-dijo haruka

-tranquila..solo queremos llevarnos bien contigo..no es asi koichi..-dijo kai

-si..asi es...-dijo koichi

-bien..ya que..y que quieren hacer..-dijo haruka

-escuchamos que hacias muchas travesuras con tus amigos..-dijo kai

-si...y eso que tiene que ver..-dijo haruka

-es increible..hacerlo verdad..-dijo koichi

-de hecho si..pero no quieren ir a mi casa...a jugar un rato..-dijo haruka

-si...sera divertido..-dijo kai

-es cierto que eres la hija del hokage..-dijo koichi

-si..quieres ir o no..-dijo haruka

-si..vamos...-dijo koichi

-te aseguro que te encantara estar en mi casa mama cocina muy rico..-dijo haruka

-claro que si...la comida es muy rica..-dijo kai

-porque no...-dijo koichi

-bien vamos...-dijo haruka

_Los tres empezaron a caminar directo ala casa de haruka...sin saber que habia una sorpresa que la iba a sorprender..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 34  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-que raro..mama siempre esta aqui en la cocina..-dijo haruka

-mira haruka...una nota...-dijo kai

-a ver..-dijo haruka

_nena..ven al jardin necesito que me ayudes en algo...__con amor _

_tu madre.._

-con que nena..eh-dijo kai

-callate..y vamonos ya..-dijo haruka

-si que es hermoso como te dice tu mama haruka-chan..-dijo koichi

_Al escuchar eso haruka se sonrojo.._

-**_creo que a alguien le gusta el raro..-dijo ku_**

-callate..-dijo haruka

-que dices..-dijo kai

-nada...vamos ya..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN EL JARDIN...**

-oyes nena...-dijo kai

-ya deja de fastidiarme..-dijo haruka

-chicos..-dijo koichi

_Los demas se quedaron viendo como peleaba.._

-y tu deja de ser tan tonta..-dijo kai

-y tu eres tarado..-dijo haruka

-chicos..-dijo koichi

-a si...pues tu eres..-dijo kai

-¡chicos!..-dijo koichi

-¡que!..-dijeron los dos

_Cuando se dieron cuenta todos los estaban viendo.._

-sorpresa..-dijo sadaki

-sadaki-chan...shun-kun...papa..-dijo haruka

-feliz cumpleaños nena..-dijo naruto

-pero..ustedes estaban ocupados...me engañaron..-dijo haruka

-solo fue para darnos tiempo haruka..-dijo hinata

-y te sorprendimos..-dijo shun

-si..lo han hecho..-dijo haruka

-pues feliz cumpleaños..-dijo sadaki

-gracias chicos..-dijo haruka

-por cierto...quien son esos chicos..-dijo naruto

-ah cierto..papa son mis compañeros de equipo...yamanaka kai..y kazemaru koichi..-dijo haruka

-hokage-sama..-dijo koichi

-ya que es el cumpleaños de haruka podemos comer algo..-dijo kai

-adelante..-dijo naruto

_Ya que los dos compañeros se fueron a comer.._

-te sorprendi...-dijo naruto

-claro que si papa..te quiero..-dijo haruka

-yo tambien nena..-dijo naruto

-bien...voy a comer antes de que se acabe..-dijo haruka y se marcho

_Mientras el la veia convivir con los demas chicos de su edad..._

-todo bien..-dijo hinata

-de hecho mucho mejor de lo que pensaba..mira a haruka esta feliz..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..y mira ese chico..se ve muy bien para haruka..-dijo hinata

-a no...mi hija no se enamorara..hay metas que quiere alcanzar..-dijo naruto

-sabes..a su edad yo me habia enamorado de ti..-dijo hinata

-eso es diferente..-dijo naruto

-no es nada diferente que..-dijo hinata

_Pero sintio una ligera patadita..tomo la mano de el y se la puso en su vientre sintiendo pataditas un poco mas fuerte.._

-esto es..-dijo naruto

-increible..naruto..el esta patenado..-dijo hinata

-si..lo puedo sentir..-dijo naruto

-mama..que pasa..-dijo haruka

-ven..toca a tu hermanito..-dijo hinata

_Haruka se acerco y con su mano toco el vientre que sintio una patadita.._

-son pataditas mama..-dijo haruka

-si..-dijo hinata

-yo hacia lo mismo..-dijo haruka

-de hecho si..y eran mas fuertes..-dijo naruto

-ah..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-te gusto tu fiesta nena..-dijo hinata

-claro que si mama...fue la mejor..-dijo haruka

-agradecele a tu padre..fue su idea..-dijo hinata

-gracias papa..eres el mejor..-dijo haruka

-de nada..aunque gracias por el alago..-dijo naruto

-hasta mañana..-dijo haruka y se fue asu cuarto

_**EN SU HABITACION...**_

-si que patea muy seguido...-dijo naruto

-eso si..el sera como tu..-dijo hinata

-¿el?-dijo naruto

-si..nuestro bebe sera niño..me lo confirmaron hace un mes..-dijo hinata

-bueno...pues el sera el mejor..ya que soy su padre..-dijo naruto

-eso si..y sera el mejor..de todos..-dijo hinata

_Unieron sus en un beso..en ese beso demostrando un amor..cuando sintio una patadita mas fuerte..que las anteriores.._

-si que patea mucho...-dijo naruto

-si..el bebe si que se mueve..-dijo hinata

_Haruka iba a entrar cuando escucho..y se detuvo.._

-eso si..y sera asombroso tenerlo en los brazos y decirlo lo mucho que lo amo..-dijo naruto

-de hecho si..tambien lo amo como te amo a ti..-dijo hinata

_Los habia escuchado..aun sentia muy distanciada por que sus padres le daba el amor al bebe..y decidio irse a su cuarto sintiendose cada vez mas sola..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 35  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-como amo a haruka tambien..-dijo hinata

-lo se..el bebe se sentira orgulloso de tener una hermana como ella..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..-dijo hinata

_Pero no llego a llegar a escuchar eso.._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..**

-haruka nena..porque no comes..-dijo hinata

-por nada..me voy ala academia..-dijo haruka

-claro..-dijo hinata

_Ya que haruka salio de la casa.._

-todo bien hina..-dijo naruto

-haruka esta distante de nuevo...y eso me hace sentirme mal..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..dejame hablar con ella..asi que tranquila..el bebe siente tu preocupacion..-dijo naruto

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-te amo...-le dio un leve beso-asi que tranquila..-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo..-dijo hinata devolviendo el beso

* * *

**EN LA ACADEMIA...**

_-eso si..y sera asombroso tenerlo en los brazos y decirlo lo mucho que lo amo.._

_-de hecho si..tambien lo amo_

-que te pasa haruka-chan..dijo koichi

-nada..dejame sola..-dijo haruka

-sabes...no debes tener celos por tu hermanito..-dijo koichi

-de que hablas..no tengo celos de ese bebe..-dijo haruka

**_-el chico tiene razon..-dijo ku_**

-te dire que yo tengo un hermano menor...y te aseguro despues el te admirara..-dijo koichi

-no lo creo..mi padres quieren mas a ese bebe...yo los escuche..-dijo haruka

-tal vez lo mal interpretaste..yo veo como tus padres te aman..al menos los tienes a los dos deberias estar orgullosa de quienes son tus padres..me voy se hace tarde-dijo koichi

_Ya que se fue.._

-_"y si tiene razon...los mal intrepete"_-penso haruka

-haruka-chan..a ti te gusta ese chico..-dijo sadaki

-eh?..que dices..no..-dijo haruka

-segura..-dijo sadaki

-si...ya deja de decir eso..-dijo haruka

_**-hasta tu amiga esta segura que te gusta el raro..-dijo ku**_

-callate..-dijo haruka

-y como vas con tu hermanito..-dijo sadaki

-no quiero que llame mas la atencion..-dijo haruka

-aun sigues asi..ya van cuatro meses sabes cuando tu hermanito te necesite...espero que estes ahi para el..-dijo sadaki

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-aun sigues inquieta..quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina..-dijo naruto

-no...sabes que se me antoja ahora..-dijo hinata

-no se..dime que es y te lo conseguire..-dijo naruto

-ramen..como el que te gusta a ti..-dijo hinata

-bien...no es tan noche..asi que te lo traere..de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si..-le dio un leve beso-date prisa..-dijo hinata

-ahora vengo..-dijo naruo devolviendo el beso

* * *

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

-aqui esta..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

_El solo la vio comer y en ese momento entro haruka.._

-mama..papa..-dijo haruka

-ven nena...quieres un poco..-dijo hinata

-no se..-dijo haruka

-anda ven..si quieres come un poco hija..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo haruka

_Se acomodo en la cama..y comenzo a comer un poco de ramen.._

-mama..papa..ustedes me quieren..-dijo haruka

-claro que si nena..-dijo hinata

-porque piensas que no te queremos..-dijo naruto

-es que yo los escuche..decir que amaban mas a ese bebe..-dijo haruka bajando la mirada

-claro que lo queremos..tanto como a ti y como amo a tu padre..-dijo hinata

-yo..creo que mal interprete..lo lamento mama..-dijo haruka

-no te preocupes te entiendo..yo tambien lo llegue a tener pero al ver a mi hermana lo unico que vi es darle la proteccion..aunque ella es mas fuerte que yo..pero aun asi nos llevamos de maravilla..-dijo hinata

-tienes razon..mi hermanito me necesitara..y estare ahi para el..-dijo haruka

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 36  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SEPTIMO MES..**

-mama porque mas tiempo en cama..estas enferma..-dijo haruka

-es por el bebe..haruka-dijo naruto

-pero mama estara bien..verdad-dijo haruka

-claro que si estaran bien..-dijo naruto

-no quiero que mama muera..-dijo haruka

-no morira..estara aqui con nosotros..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..**

-como vas con el bebe..-dijo sakura

-bien..no se preocupen..-dijo hinata

-lo sabemos..pero esperemos que este bebe no sea lo mismo cuando nacio haruka..-dijo ino

-puedo asegurarte que no...cuando nazca mi bebe sera diferente..-dijo hinata

-estas segura de ello..-dijo sakura

-si..mas que nunca..-dijo hinata

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-sabes lo que deseo..-dijo hinata

-no se dime..-dijo naruto

-espero que cuando nuestro bebe tenga un año..quiero que vayamos todos al cementerio a ver a tus padres y a mi primo..prometeme que iremos-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..iremos los cuatro-dijo naruto

-gracias..te amo mucho naruto..-dijo hinata

-mucho...mucho-dijo naruto

-demasiado..-dijo hinata

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso.._

* * *

**OCTAVO MES...**

-sabes..te llamare hanzo..y estaremos bien...te lo prometo-dijo hinata

_Toco su vientre y sintio una patadita haciendola sonreir.._

-mama..todo bien..-dijo haruka entrando

-si nena..pasa-dijo hinata

-mama...quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina..-dijo haruka

-no...lo unico que quiero es que estes aqui..ahora-dijo hinata

-puedo tocarlo..-dijo haruka

-claro que si..-dijo hinata

_Se aproximo a su madre y toco su vientre al sentir una pataditas.._

-esta contento de que lo quieras nena..-dijo hinata

-estoy segura que si mama...lo protegere..-dijo haruka

-estoy segura que si haruka..-dijo hinata

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-y como estubo tu dia..-dijo hinata

-como siempre..y el tuyo..-dijo naruto

-de hecho fue mejor...haruka esta mas conectada con el bebe..-dijo hinata

-me alegra oir eso..-dijo naruto

-ver como haruka esta amando a su hermano..me hace sentirme feliz..-dijo hinata

-me alegra oirlo amor..te amo-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo..mucho..-dijo hinata

-mucho..mucho...-dijo naruto

-demasiado..-dijo hinata

_Dandose asi un leve beso en sus labios.._

-mama..papa..que asco..no hagan eso..-dijo haruka entrando

-que..a tu hermanito le encanta que le demuestre a tu madre lo mucho que la amo..-dijo naruto

-y tienen que hacer eso..que asco..-dijo haruka

-cuando seas mayor entenderas nena..-dijo hinata

-pero no hagan eso..-dijo haruka

-lo prometo..quieres algo de la cocina-dijo naruto

-no..pero ve a tomar algo si quieres..-dijo hinata

-bien..-dijo naruto y salio de la habitacion

-hola hermanito..-dijo haruka

* * *

**DOS HORAS DESPUES..**

-como van..-dijo naruto

-shss..se quedo dormida con su hermanito..-dijo hinata

-ya veo...haruka se esta aconstumbrando ala idea..-dijo naruto

-si..y no sabes las cosas que les dice..y cuando le habla el bebe patea..-dijo hinata

-lo se amor..la he escuchado algunas veces..-dijo naruto

-y es mejor que duerma aqui por esta noche..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..-dijo naruto

_Se acomodo en la cama quedando abrazado con hinata y haruka durmmiendo a su lado con una mano en su vientre..de ocho mese de embarazo.._

-naruto..sabes lo mucho que te amo..-dijo hinata

-lo se..con esa misma intensidad te amo yo a ti..-dijo naruto

-mucho..-dijo hinata

-demasiado..-dijo naruto

* * *

**NOVENO MES...**

_**EN MEDIA NOCHE..**_

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-que..tienes..-dijo naruto

-el bebe..nacera..me duele...-dijo hinata

-bien...te llevare al hospital..despertare a haruka..-dijo naruto

-date prisa..duele mucho..-dijo hinata

-nena..despierta..-dijo naruto

-que pasa papa..-dijo haruka en tono dormido

-tu hermanito nacera..-dijo naruto

_Haruka se levanto rapido y junto con naruto y desaparecieron en una nube de humo con ellas dos.._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 37  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-dime como esta..-dijo naruto

-un poco debil..pero estara bien..-dijo sakura

-y mi hermanito...-dijo haruka

-no te preocupes...esta bien..y muy sano..-dijo sakura

-me alegra oirlo..-dijo naruto

-puedes pasar si quieres..mañana te traera a tu hijo..-dijo sakura

_Ya se alejo de ellos.._

-haruka..porque no te quedas en casa de tu abuelo y tu tia..-dijo naruto

-pero papa..quiero ver a mi hermanito..-dijo haruka

-lo se..pero quiero que descanses..y mañana vienes a verlos te parece..-dijo naruto

-esta bien..-dijo haruka

-vamos haruka...tienes que dormir algo..-dijo hanabi

-si tia..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-sabes...este era el cuarto de tu madre..y dormiras aqui de acuerdo..-dijo hanabi

-si..tia..-dijo haruka

-dime..-dijo hanabi

-mama..estara bien verdad..-dijo haruka

-claro que si nena...mama estara bien.._"espero"_-dijo hanabi

-hasta mañana..-dijo haruka

-duerme bien..-dijo hanabi

_Ya salio de la habitacion.._

**_-confia en su criterio chica..-dijo ku_**

-lo hare..espero que el bebe este bien..-dijo haruka

_**-¿te preocupa el bebe..?-dijo ku**_

-claro que si..es mi hermanito despues de todo..-dijo haruka

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL KONOHA..**

_**EN LA HABITACION..**_

-tranquilo...todo esta bien..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..cuando mañana nos traigan a nuestro bebe..veras que esta bien..-dijo hinata

-tienes razon..es solo que tengo miedo de que les pueda pasar a ti y al bebe..-dijo naruto

-hanzo..-dijo hinata

-eh?..-dijo naruto

-asi se llamara nuestro hijo..hanzo..no te gusta..-dijo hinata

-hanzo..de hecho se oye bien..si me gusta..-dijo naruto

-que bueno que te guste..-dijo hinata

-lo haz hecho de maravilla amor..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho..-dijo naruto

-mucho..mucho..-dijo hinata

-demasiado..-dijo naruto

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso.._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..**

_Un domingo en la mañana..._

-bien...aqui esta tu bebe hinata..-dijo sakura entrando

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-esta hermoso..y naruto se queda dormido...no es novedad..-dijo sakura

-solo esta cansado..se preocupo mucho por los dos..-dijo hinata

-entiendo...bueno te dejo..-dijo sakura

_Ya que se marcho de la habitacion..._

-eres tan lindo..-dijo hinata tocando la punta de su nariz

-buen dia amor..-dijo naruto

-mira naruto...nuestro bebe..no es lindo..-dijo hinata

-claro que es lindo...como una mama tan hermosa como tu..-dijo naruto

-hanzo..-dijo hinata

_El bebe fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos..._

-creo que este vez tiene tus ojos amor..-dijo naruto

-es cierto...y puedo decirte que son hermosos..-dijo hinata

-y no hay nada mas hermoso que esto..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL MEDIO DIA...**

-mama..eso es un bebe...-dijo haruka

-asi es nena..su nombre es hanzo..-dijo hinata

-han-zo..dijo haruka

-si..-dijo hinata

-es muy lindo mama...-dijo haruka

_Haruka con su dedo toco sus manitas...y el bebe se lo presiono.._

-mama..mira me presiono el dedo..-dijo haruka

-ya lo veo nena..-dijo hinata

-yo soy tu hermana mayor..y te prometo que jamas estaras solo..te protegere de los que te hagan daño..-dijo haruka

-y como va este hermoso bebe..-dijo naruto entrando

-papa...hanzo me presiono el dedo con sus manitas..-dijo haruka

-que bueno..eso significa que te quiere hija..-dijo naruto

-y yo lo quiero a el...mcuho..-dijo haruka

-lo se nena..porque no vas a comer algo..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo mama..-dijo haruka

_Y salio de la habitacion..._

-si que quiere a su hermanito..-dijo naruto

-esta encantada...y si hubieras escuchado sus palabras..-dijo hinata

-y cuales fueron..-dijo naruto

-que siempre lo protegeria de los demas..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que asi sea..-dijo naruto

-claro que si amor..-dijo hinata

_El bebe se acomodo mas en los brazos de su madre y se quedo dormido...haciendo que sus padres no pudieran evitar sonreir..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 38  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-es muy maravilloso..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..hanzo es un bebe tranquilo..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que si..-dijo naruto

-por supuesto..y mas que haruka ama a su hermanito..-dijo hinata

-te aseguro que seran muy unidos..-dijo naruto

-esperemos que si..-dijo hinata

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUES...**

-mira mama..hanzo quiere caminar..-dijo haruk

-es cierto..mira naruto..-dijo hinata

-hanzo...ven con papa..-dijo naruto

_El bebe se levento del suelo y empezo a caminar..dando pequeños pasos hacia donde esta su padre.._

-mira hanzo...tengo un koisu..-dijo naruto con un peluche

-anda hanzo..ve con papi..-dijo hinata

_Con sus pequeños pasos llego hasta su padre dandole un abrazo.._

-si que hanzo te ama...-dijo hinata

-y yo los amo a ustedes tres..son lo mas importantes de mi vida..-dijo naruto

-pa..pa..-dijo hanzo

_Todos se sorprendieron..al escuchar eso.._

-lo escuchaste hinata..-dijo naruto

-si..lo oi...-dijo hinata

-es sorprendente hermanito..-dijo haruka

-claro que si nena..-dijo hinata

* * *

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES..**

-llegaste temprano..-dijo hinata

-lo se..quiero darte algo..-dijo naruto

-que es..-dijo hinata

_Le dio un regalo..y lo fue abriendo lentamente..era un dije del clan de ambos muy hermoso.._

-de donde lo sacaste..-dijo hinata

-era de mi madre...y ahora quiero que lo uses..de hecho pensaba dartelo antes..pero con las cosas que paso..-dijo naruto

-entiendo..gracias es hermoso..-dijo hinata

-mas hermosa eres tu..-dijo naruto

-te amo mucho..naruto..-dijo hinata

-mucho..mucho-dijo naruto

-demasiado..-dijo hinata

_Unieron asi sus labios en un beso.._

-mama...papa..que asco..no hagan eso..-dijo hanzo con 5 años

-ya dejalos..-dijo haruka de 15 años

-chicos tranquilos..anda sientense con nosotros..-dijo naruto

-no puedo papa...recuerda que tengo una cita..-dijo haruka

-ni me lo menciones..-dijo naruto

-ya dejala...no sera tu nena por siempre..-dijo hinata

-ya lo se..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos en la tarde..vamos hanzo..-dijo hinata

-si...iremos al columpio de la academia hermana..-dijo hanzo

-si..iremos a donde tu quieras..anda vamos..-dijo haruka

-si..nos vemos mama..papa..-dijo hanzo

-cuidate hijo..-dijo naruto

_Ya que los hermanos se fueron..._

-sabes no tienes que ser tan sobreprotector..-dijo hinata

-lo se..pero no puedo evitar..es mi nena aun..-dijo naruto

-lo sera siempre..no nomas tenemos dos..-dijo hinata

-eh..de que hablas..-dijo naruto

-porque..-tomo su mano y se la puso en su vientre-no solo seremos cuatro..-dijo hinata

-hinata...es lo que me imagino..-dijo naruto

-si..vamos a tener otro hijo..estoy embarazada..-dijo hinata

-es increible...has hecho de mi vida lo mejor...te amo mucho hinata-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo...y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...tenerte a ti tanto como hanzo..a haruka..y el bebe..-dijo hinata

-lo se..y sera asombroso..te amo..-dijo naruto

-mucho..mucho..-dijo hinata

-demasiado..-dijo naruto

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que vive cada momento con la misma intensidad del el amor que se tienen mutuamente..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN...  
**_


End file.
